Sour Girl
by Janis 70
Summary: AU. (Balled No2, Op38 Sequel Rewrite) After experiencing perfect happiness, Buffy loses her soul once more and she's back with a vengeance. There is a new threat in Sunnydale, which will challenge Buffy and Angelus' survival. Will the notorious vampire's turn to their enemies for help? Or will they finally be defeated once and for all? (B/Aus)
1. Friendly Disclaimer

**_Friendly Disclaimer:_**

 ** _[Story rewrite, cause I reread the original story and had a lot of thoughts (which included a great big—experimental ending)]_**

 ** _I often refer to Buffy as Elizabeth b/c in the early 18_** ** _th_** ** _Century she would've been called 'Elizabeth' unless by loved ones or close friends, which would call her 'Buffy'_**

 ** _Basically… think of it like Angel vs Angelus_**

 ** _Buffy = Soul/Good/Nickname she mostly goes by it in the present-day_**

 ** _Elizabeth = Evil/Her given name_**

 ** _If you've read 'Balled No2, Op38' this story makes a lot more sense but I tried to keep it uncomplicated if you haven't read, 'Balled No2, Op38'_**

 ** _Enjoy the story and leave a review!_**

 ** _Peace and Love,_**

 ** _P.S. If you know a bit of history you might think the flashbacks are cool_**

 ** _P.S.S. For those wondering, 'Sour Girl' is by Stone Temple Pilots 1999_**

 ** _P.S.S.S. I have not forgotten my other stories—I swear!_**

 ** _P.S.S.S.S. Leave a review! I value all reader opinions!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Previously On… (Balled No2, Op38)_**

 _In the silence of the night, the air was chilled and the bright moonlight shined through the cracks of the thick curtains covering the windows._

 _In her slumber, Buffy snuggled deeper into the hard body pressed against her back. An arm draped over her midsection tightened._

 _Feeling him behind her gave Buffy a comforting relief._

 _Being without him for two years had been the hardest thing she's ever done in her long existence. The only good thing to come from being cursed with this Godforsaken soul was that she was finally able to fully feel and understand the depths of her love for her mate—and it was endless._

 _She always knew she 'loved' Angelus, despite never keeping much of her humane feelings after she becomes a demon. She knew her endless life would be boring without him. But she soon found out, she needed him. He kept her grounded. He complimented her demon and the fractured woman inside of her._

 _Her dead heart filled with love feeling his complete acceptance._

 _There was no way to remove this piece of humanity from her. She was stuck. Nor did Buffy want to change her love; forcing him to be something he couldn't ever be._

 _But there was something inside of him, despite his malicious demon, he still held a semblance of 'love' for her. He wanted her and needed her, regardless that she was forever entrapped with her human soul._

 _In a hundred and forty-four years together, they made love for the very first time. It was slow, passionate, and perfect._

 _On this night, Buffy experienced for the first time in her long life; perfect happiness._

 **Sunnydale, California 2000**

 **Crawford Mansion**

 **Master Bedroom**

Buffy's eyes flew open as an agonising pain twisted in her chest.

She gasped for a needless breath and sat up in the bed.

Angelus immediately felt something was terribly wrong and sat up in the bed beside her. "Buffy?—What is it?" He watched as she got out of the bed clenching her teeth together.

In desperate pain, Buffy moved around the bedroom for something to cover her naked body.

Throwing on Angelus' large sweater, Buffy stumbled, catching herself against the door frame of the bed.

"Buffy?" Angelus immediately got off of the bed. "Fuck, Buf," he grumbled as he jumped into a pair of pants and followed her out of the bedroom.

* * *

Buffy quickly moved down the stairs and headed for the courtyard.

* * *

Reaching the bottom step, Angelus tossed his eyes in the darkness in search of his mate.

He then saw a hunched overshadow in the courtyard accompanied by a set of pained cries. "Buffy!" Angelus took off after her.

* * *

Standing the courtyard, Angelus spotted Buffy. Her back faced him and she was on her hands and knees.

With caution, Angelus slowly approached her and listened to her suffering moans of agonising torment. "Buffy?" He softly said her name once more.

Suddenly, Buffy's whimpers of pain ceased.

Angelus watched with hard narrow eyes as she sat up on her knees.

He watched her carefully, noting that her entire demeanour had completely changed. She was no longer crying out in pain or breathing unless breaths. She appeared calm—at ease.

Getting back on her bare feet, Angelus took another step towards her. "Buffy?"

She whirled around facing him.

Pinching his brows together, Angelus tilted his head slightly to the side recognising the look in her green eyes. The unfamiliar brightness of humanity that glistened in her eyes darkened.

A slow smile crept across her heart-shaped mouth.

Angelus recognised that smile. _She's back._

"Hi, baby," Elizabeth's breathless voice whispered. She took a step closer. Her lethal but feminine fingers gently touched his bare chest. Her eyes were fixed on him and her smile grew, "Miss me?"

Breaking out into a full-out grin, Angelus cupped her cheek with his hand and drew her closer. "More than you'll ever know."

Her smile softened and her hands slid up his chest and twined around his neck. Her fingers buried into his dark hair, lowering his face to her. "I thought I'd never see you again." She told him with a break of emotion in her voice. "Everything is so hazy… but the memories of my… _humanity_ … I felt it."

Angelus kissed her forehead.

"I felt it inside me… creeping." Her face twisted with disgust. "I felt _human_. _They_ did this to me… Didn't they?"

"Yes," Angelus replied, sliding his finger down the sharp line of her chin.

Elizabeth sneered, "Feeling human… That's not the kind of thing you can just forgive, is it?"

Angelus wordlessly shook his head with a tugging smile. There weren't any words to explain his happiness that _his_ Buffy had returned.

"I didn't think so."

"What do you want to do?" He asked, gazing down at their intertwined fingers.

Lifting her eyes back to his, a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and her hands went to the buttons of his pants.

Angelus began to pull at the oversized sweater swallowing her slim body.

He watched her hands slowly push the waistband of his pants down his hips. She reached a hand inside and pulled out his cock.

Angelus returned his gaze to her face. He felt his demon come alive as her beautiful features shifted. With a growl formed at the base of his chest, Angelus cupped the back of her head with his free hand, tugging her forward.

He crushed his mouth against hers and groaned when her fangs nipped his bottom lip, drawing blood.

Elizabeth ripped her mouth from his and shoved him against the stone wall of the courtyard. Her nails dug into his chest until he moaned.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Angelus used his strength to lift her. Elizabeth's legs instinctively went around his waist. She let out an 'oomf' when he crushed her back against the wall but they did not break their kiss.

He guided himself to her centre, he groaned. The sensation of her tight and cold body would've made his heart stop if it had been beating.

He struggled to understand everything that his mate had been going through for the last two years. Despite all of the evil inside of him, he still felt extremely protective of her. He wanted to protect her soul, even though her soul was pure with goodness that not even his human soul possessed.

To the bottom of it, Angelus wanted _her—_ no matter how she came; soulless or cursed. All he's ever wanted was his Buffy.

* * *

 ** _Leave a Review!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hours Later**

 **Crawford Mansion**

 **Master Bedroom**

Nestled in the comfort of his arms, lying over his unbeating heart, Elizabeth knew it was day. For hours now the smell of the sun burned in her nostrils but she wasn't phased much by it. In fact, she was too distracted by her lover to care much about anything.

She opened her eyes, comforted by the dim yellow glow of the crackling fire, Angelus had lit some time ago.

For being a demon known to _love_ and thrive in chaos, it was 'the quiet' she craved. She enjoyed being able to think in peace. She has always been jealous of Angelus' ability to find 'the quiet'. In her opinion, it made him a better demon for it.

"What are you thinking about?" His deep voice purred in the silence.

He pushed her blonde hair from her face and kissed the top of her head.

Elizabeth tilted her chin upwards to look at him. "I'm thinking…" she traced the lines of his lips with her fingertips, "… that I've missed you…" her fingers slid down the column of his neck to his chest, "… That I was so lost. I know that I shouldn't… I know it's impossible now but…" she trailed off for a moment, then continued, "… I can still feel it, you know?"

Angelus frowned with genuine curiosity, "Feel what?"

"All of _them_ … I don't feel bad. I don't feel much of anything… But the memory of being… _poisoned_ with humanity… The memory of guilt…"

The sincerity in her voice drew Angelus' attention. "I'll kill them for you. I'll spill their blood in a bath for you to soak in." He cupped her cheek and looked at her with a tender gaze, "Anything to take the memories away."

Touched by his promise, Elizabeth kissed his chest and snuggled closer to him. "Never leave me again." She said. "No matter what I say or what I do… I can throw you out, lock the door and tell you that I hate you… but never leave me, Angel." Her eyes went to his, " _Never_ leave me."

"Forever," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, "that's the whole point."

Lifting her head from his chest, Elizabeth met his lips in a slow kiss that quickly grew passionate. Her fingers buried into his dark hair as she moved over him, straddling his waist.

She has been without him for so long; Elizabeth was hungry. She was hungry for his kiss, for his cock, for his passion, and for his support.

Elizabeth would never say it aloud or at least in other demon's earshot, but the only _good_ thing she'd take away from being ensouled was understanding her devout affections for Angelus. Erase all of the memories of having a soul; the pain, the guilt, but never erase the memory of feeling her love for this notorious demon.

For the first time since being human, she understood what it was like to love. Though she had never been in love as a human.

The memory of _love_ was encased in her mind. She knew it was like. She felt it's layering depths. She felt the loss of being without him and the struggle of learning to stand on her own again for the first time in over a hundred years. Elizabeth was in love with Angelus.

 **Night**

 **Main Street**

It felt good walking down this street again, though Elizabeth had walked it a thousand times. It felt new again as she and Angelus strolled down the centre of the street at a gradual pace.

His hand tightened around hers and brought it up to his mouth, brushing his lips over her knuckles.

Elizabeth leaned closer into his side, taking his arm to hug.

From a strangers perspective, they appeared like any other couple that was in love. No one would know under their human facade were two historically vicious demons eager for a good kill.

 **The Bronze**

They arrived outside _the Bronze_ and ignored the people in the long line waiting outside the popular nightclub.

Angelus lifted his gaze to the bouncer standing at the front door.

The bouncer nodded his head and immediately opened the door sparking an outburst of anger from the young people waiting to get in.

Elizabeth looked back over her shoulder to the people angered by the line cut. A menacing smile tugged at the corner of her lip-glossed lips and her green eyes flashed a golden hue, which immediately ended the cries.

For those who saw the slight demonic shift, they ceased their outbursts and took a step back out of fear.

The heavy metal door of the nightclub closed behind the infamous couple.

* * *

Arm-in-arm, Angelus and Elizabeth entered the bouncing nightclub as if they owned it.

A few eyes watched them as they gracefully walked by, commanding their presence. There was an attraction and a keen draw towards the vampire couple.

Elizabeth's eyes turned around the room and locked with the singer frontman on the stage. She watched him for a moment. The dark-haired singer swayed side to side as the bass played a walking bass line, followed by the rhythm and lead guitars picking up speed as the drums grew louder.

The singers blue eyes stayed on Elizabeth as his hand ran down the centre of his naked chest. With a smirk, Elizabeth broke the lingering stare and tilted her chin upwards to Angelus with a girlish smile.

 _"_ _She turned away, what was she looking at?_

 _She was a sour girl the day that she met me,_

 _Hey! What are you looking at?_

 _She was a happy girl the day that she left me,"_

Elizabeth's hands slid slowly down Angelus' chest. Angelus smirked taking her hands into his own and twined his fingers with hers.

"Dance with me?" She smiled at him softly.

Without waiting for his response, Elizabeth led him out onto the dance floor.

He stood mostly in one spot never letting his hands drift off from her body as she danced close to him. Angelus' eyes fell down to her bottom, which was shaped perfectly by her tight black leather pants.

 _"_ _What would you do?_

 _What would you do if I followed you?_

 _What would you do if I follow?"_

Her hands circled his wrists as she danced against him. Angelus brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the inside of her wrist.

Raising her hands above her head and swayed her hips to her own slow rhythm, rather to the mid-tempo rhythm of the song already being played.

Angelus held his hands at her hips and watched her with a hungry gaze as she turned to face him.

Her eyes looked above his head, focused on something on the upper-level catwalk. She took a step closer and circled her arms around Angelus' waist and laid her head against the centre of his chest.

Angelus followed her focused gaze to see a man and a woman in their early twenties, probably students at _UC Sunnydale_ heatedly kissing.

In a stark contrast to the young party-style energy around them, Elizabeth and Angelus stood at the centre of the dance floor in each other's arms creepily watching the make-out session happening above.

Angelus laid his cheek over the top of her head as his fingers toyed with the ends of her hair.

* * *

The young couple on the catwalk kissed fervently never noticing that they had an audience standing beside them, watching their passionate kiss with interest.

Elizabeth made the first move and stepped between the couple, holding her hands against the front of the man's chest.

The man opened his eyes with a start, confused about what was happening. His eyes moved from his girlfriends to the strange but beautiful woman pinning his back against a wall. Her hand cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss that easily matched the messy wildness of the man and his girlfriend's previous kiss.

The man did not question anymore as he fell deeper into the kiss. He didn't even notice the iciness of her mouth or her skin as he cupped her cheek.

With a face of annoyance and jealousy, Angelus watched his mate greedily kiss the man. He knew he had nothing to be afraid of, this was just Elizabeth's way of 'toying' with her meal. But he had just gotten her back and he wasn't in the _mood_ to share.

As a way to take out his aggression of jealousy, Angelus growled, turning the woman's attention to him. She gasped with fright as she looked up at the man behind her. His handsome face had shifted to his demonic features.

Angelus' golden eyes shifted from Elizabeth to the girls and he flashed his fangs before devouring her blood.

Meanwhile, bored of this 'game' and the man's disgusting taste, Elizabeth's broke the kiss and trailed her mouth down his neck.

Man's eyes flew open with shock, terror, and agonising pain when fangs broke into his skin.

Elizebeth's hand clamped around his neck keeping him still as she sucked his blood until he limply fell to the ground.

 _"_ _Don't turn away, where are you looking at?_

 _He was so happy on the day that he met her,_

 _Say, what are you looking at?_

 _I was a superman, but looks are deceiving,"_

Tossing the girl aside, Angelus crossed the short distance over to Elizabeth.

She turned to him.

Her features had shifted back to her human disguise, while Angelus remained in 'vamp-face'. With a twitching smile at the corners of her mouth, Elizabeth used the pad of her thumb to clean the dripping blood from his bottom lip and licked the blood from her thumb.

Unable to hold back a moment longer, Angelus covered her mouth with his bloodstained lips. Elizabeth licked her tongue greedily, lapping up the taste of the blood coating his mouth.

With a possessive need, Angelus kissed her ferociously then let his mouth wander to the bite mark scar on her neck, as a reminder to the world of who she belonged to.

Licking the residue of blood from her bottom lips, Elizabeth held her lover against her, turned on by his mouth manipulating her neck, setting her dead body on fire.

Opening her eyes, Elizabeth gaze shifted down below to the unsuspecting people dancing and having a good time on a Friday night.

It was then her eyes latched onto a handsome man with short sandy blonde hair. He was standing at a tall table nearest to the bar, surrounded by his fellow frat friends. The man was laughing at whatever was being said.

Elizabeth grew curious with interest.

Sensing her distraction, Angelus drew his head back just as she turned her eyes from the man down below and back to her lover.

Her fingers slipped down the sharp line of his jaw to the tip of his chin. Angelus closed the small space between their mouths and kissed her tenderly.

Elizabeth took his hand and stepped over the body in her way and let her love lead her away from the crime scene to the stairs.

* * *

Reaching the bottom step, Angelus' nose twitched growing hungry again for another kill.

"I'm ready for the main course," he said, tossing his eyes around the room for his next prey. "Are you still hungry?" Angelus looked at his mate with a tender gaze.

Elizabeth tore her eyes from the man with the sandy coloured blonde hair that she had spotted on the catwalk and looked at Angelus. "No," she replied. "But you go ahead."

Angelus' brows lowered over his eyes and his frown deepened sensing something different in her demeanour. "Where will you be—"

"—I'll be at the bar." She hurriedly told him.

"Okay," Angelus decided not to read too much into it. He tugged her hand for her attention. Elizabeth looked at him with a small smile and stepped back to him. Angelus lowered his head to brush his mouth against hers.

Elizabeth accepted his kiss and she ran her hand down the centre of his chest before letting him part ways.

She watched him for a moment as he disappeared into the crowd to find his next victim. Meanwhile, Elizabeth had her sights on something of her own.

She wandered over to the bar.

* * *

Taking a seat at the bar, Elizabeth was immediately served a glass of blood disguised as an expensive red wine by the bartender, who was no stranger to the legendary vampire.

Elizabeth took a sip of the wine, feeling a pair of eyes watching her. She did not budge or look for the stranger. She remained patient and wanted whoever was watching at her to come directly to her.

Surely enough, the staring stranger stepped up to the bar beside her.

"'Scuse me," the man from the table with the frat boys swallowed suddenly losing all confidence when Elizabeth lifted her eyes to his face. He got the feeling he was completely out of this depth with this woman. She was way too beautiful to talk to.

Elizabeth waited patiently with a non-threatening smile tugging at her lips.

"Uh…" the man clamped up.

Finding his awkward behaviour amusing, Elizabeth was curious to see where this conversation would go.

"Do you, uh… like cheese?" As soon as the question came out, the man's sweet face twisted with horrified embarrassment.

Cocking a high brow, Elizabeth tilted her head slightly to the side trying hard to suppress her laughter. "I think the question that you really wanna ask is, what's your name?" She told him with an experienced smoothness.

There was a pregnant awkward pause.

The man felt like the reigning king of 'Moronsville'.

"What is your, um, name?"

"Buffy," she answered.

"Buffy?" He said, "That's an, uh—that's an unusual name." He wanted to slap himself. Amazingly, the gorgeous golden-haired woman was not pushing him away in all of his fuckery and yet, he still found a way to make himself look dumber by insulting her name. "I didn't mean to say that your name was unusual or strange…"

Elizabeth watched him fumble.

"I don't want you to think I'm _that_ guy or someone who would tease because _Buffy_ is a great name! Its unique and unusual—Damnit…" he caught his breath and looked at her.

Elizabeth did not appear offended or angered by this nervous offhanded comments.

"I, uh…" he swallowed unsure of what to say next.

"This is the part when you tell me your name." She urged him on.

He took a deep breath and said, "Riley—is me…"

"It's nice to meet you, Riley."

"I'm nice to meet." He clenched his jaw in annoyance at himself.

Elizabeth chuckled.

Riley looked at her and tilted his head slightly to the side, "You're good at this…"

Elizabeth eyed him curiously, "Good at what?"

"Talking," he smiled sweetly. "Here I am; palms are sweaty, heart racing and you're just…"

"Just what?"

Riley felt drawn into the depths of her green eyes. There was something about her that felt like a magnetic pull. From the moment he saw her walking towards the bar, Riley knew, he just _had_ to talk to her.

"Beautiful…" he trailed off memorised.

* * *

Reentering the nightclub from the back entrance, Angelus stood amidst the crowd watching Elizabeth as she laughed at whatever the man sitting on the barstool beside her was saying.

She was toying with her food again, Angelus suspected.

He had always admired the way she took the time with her victims. She uses that innocent and bubbly personality that he, himself was drawn to. For as long as he's known her, his Buffy was always better at 'fitting in' than him. She was by far much more social than him.

Angelus wondered often what she had been like when she was human. Was she as sexy or as elegant? Did she always possess that bubbly personality that made her so approachable?

He knew for sure that she was pure, sweet, and chaste.

Just watching her live with her human soul, Angelus saw first hand how selfless and kind she could be. There was nothing dirty about her soul.

Elizabeth hardly ever talked about her life as a human. She never spoke about her father. There were times she had mentioned her mother but they were far and in-between. She was not one to dwell on the past.

She knew more about his life as a human than he knew of hers. Elizabeth was well aware of his history and yet, Angelus still found her a complete mystery even after a hundred and forty-four years together. He knew she was born into money and she was popular amongst the East London social circles. Another thing he knew was that her father used her endlessly for his own personal gain, other than that, Angelus didn't know much of anything else.

* * *

Elizabeth found herself amused by the college frat boy. She dropped her eyes noticing an object on his belt. It was chrome coloured, solid, Elizabeth thought it could be a handgun, but it looked unusual. Excitement surged through Elizabeth's body with a sadistic idea.

She wasn't much of a fan of firearms because they took the 'fun' out of everything. Elizabeth much preferred to take her time and draw out the pain until her victim begged for death.

Her gaze flew back up to Riley's face without him noticing.

Without missing a beat, Elizabeth fell back into the slightly one-sided conversation which didn't last long because Angelus appeared in the corner of her eye.

Surrounded by a large crowd dancing and mingling around him, Elizabeth was always able to spot Angelus in the biggest of crowds even wrapped in carnage and chaos.

"… Professor Walsh is a world-renowned—"

"—Riley," Elizabeth interrupted him before he continued on another rant on the 'world-renowned Professor Walsh'.

Riley closed his mouth and swallowed nervously and looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's getting late."

"Oh, yeah, um… Do you have classes in the morning?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled softly and said, "Sure—yes, I have classes in the morning." She slid off of the stool and accepted the long designer coat from the bartender waiting on her.

Riley didn't notice the exchange. He tried hard to keep her around, desperate to find out more about the beautiful mystery girl named, Buffy.

"Will I see you again?"

Untucking her hair from the coat, Elizabeth looked at him up and down for a moment. She gave off the impression of innocence as if she was making a decision for a potential lover or what Riley hoped to be; her boyfriend. She gave him a coy smile, never letting him see her inner thoughts, he didn't have a single clue of the ideas and desires she had for this blue-eyed man.

Leaving him with silence and desperate to know her reply, Elizabeth turned away from him.

Riley watched her as she disappeared into the crowd. His heart pounded in his chest, he was head over heels with infatuation.

The hand that slapped on his back tore Riley from his gaze to look beside him to see his two best friends, Forrest and Graham laughing at him with beers in hand.

"Denied," Forrest laughed.

"It's not like she blew me off," Riley frowned and looked back to find the beautiful blonde, but she was nowhere in sight. "She just left…"

"That sounds like _denied_ to me." Forrest grinned.

"Sorry man," Graham shook his head trying hard to suppress his grin.

Riley didn't want to believe them. He didn't want to believe that he completely lost when the courtship for the beautiful blonde named, Buffy had only just begun.

* * *

Stepping outside the entrance of _the Bronze_ , Elizabeth looked up at the starlit black sky then turned around to see Angelus standing behind her. His hands were stuffed into his pants pockets. A deep frown was set across his handsome face.

Knowing that he was in a mood, probably from jealousy from seeing her flirt, Elizabeth stepped towards him.

He didn't budge when her arms twined around his neck and the front of her body pressed against his.

"Oh, don't be like that," she told him and lightly bit his chin with her blunt teeth.

"Saw you making a new friend." Angelus kept his hands firmly in his pockets, fighting every urge in his body to touch her.

"Who?—Riley?"

Angelus' scowl deepened, "Is that his name?"

Not letting his apparent jealousy get to her, Elizabeth kissed his mouth. "He's just a boy." She nuzzled her nose against his, "Besides…" Angelus opened his eyes, trying not to fall for her fingers combing through his hair or the softness in her voice, "… I like you." She was very good at manipulating him, forcing him to suddenly forget his jealousy. "There is something about Riley that you'll find _very_ interesting."

Angelus tilted his head to the side.

"I think he's a hunter." She whispered against his mouth before kissing his lips.

"That is interesting." He couldn't deny it, that was an _incredibly_ interesting fact. It had been a long time since they've run into a demon hunter.

* * *

 ** _Leave a Review!_**

 ** _Song Used: "Sour Girl" by Stone Temple Pilots 1999_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Paris, France 1857**

 **Notre Dame Cathedral**

In the witching hour of the late night, it was still sometime before sunrise and in a large ribbed vault room with gothic stained glass of images of Jesus' crucifixion decorated the aged stone walls.

The pews were empty.

A thick silence hung in the crisp air.

To the left of the altar was a dying priest, slowly drowning in his own blood. The blood spewed from the bite marks on his neck, staining his embroidered liturgical Vestments.

Kneeling at the centre of a painted satanic pentagram and facing one another, Elizabeth and Angelus stared into each other's eyes. Elizabeth wore a thin white underdress and Angelus wore a pair of black pants and an untucked white shirt. The top buttons were unfastened.

Angelus reached out and took her hand at her side, giving it a gentle squeeze.

With a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, Elizabeth tucked a piece of his long dark brown hair behind his ear, to keep it out of his handsome face.

Standing at the altar behind the couple, with his hands held out was the Shrouded Man. The demon whispered under his breath a powerful spell calling to the powers from the great demonic beyond, "Şeytanlar, kanla ve gerçekle Mighty Lucifer, bu şeytanları ölüm olmadan sonsuza dek birbirlerine bağlarlar. Kanla ve gerçekte Kutsal Ruh, bu varlıkları ölüm olmadan sonsuza dek birbirine bağlar. _(Demons, by blood and by truth, Mighty Lucifer, bind these demons together for eternity without death. By blood and by truth, Holy Spirit, bind these entities together for eternity without death.)_ "

Angelus looked up at the Shrouded Man. The high priestess demon gave him a slight nod.

Looking back at his lover, Angelus' human disguise shifted to his true demonic features. His golden eyes watched as Elizabeth pushed her long hair back to reveal her smooth neck.

With a paradoxical tenderness, Angelus cradled her cheek in his hand and lowered his mouth to her neck. Before biting her, he ran his tongue over the unblemished skin. Elizabeth's hands slid over his shoulders and into his hair. His fangs bit into the dead artery and began to suck her powerful blood. Elizabeth's fingers gripped his long hair and her lips parted.

After a minute, Angelus unclenched his fangs from her neck and drew his head back watching the blood trickle down her pale skin from the puncture wounds.

Angelus pulled the collar of his shirt ready for Elizabeth's fangs to devour his neck.

She ran her fingers over his skin with a ghost touch.

Angelus watched her features shift. She scooted closer to him on her knees and leaned forward, opening her fanged mouth.

His golden eyes rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy. Unable to help himself, Angelus' hands went to her hips and slid up and down her back, keeping her at his neck, sucking his cold blood.

Amidst of the Shrouded Man's repeating chant, a light appeared, flashing around the vampire couple to the wooden carving of the crucified Christ on the Cross right above them. The static carved face of the Jesus on the Cross twisted into a warped demonic grin.

"Yeryüzü cenneti yap. Yeryüzünde Cehennem Yap. Hiç kırılmayacak ebedi bağını koru! Yeryüzü cenneti yap. Yeryüzünde Cehennem Yap. Hiç kırılmayacak ebedi bağını koru! ( _Heaven on earth. Hell on earth. Keep the eternal bond that will never break! Heaven on earth. Hell on earth. Keep the eternal bond that will never break!_ )" The Shrouded Man's man voice demonically deepened to many voices circling the vampires.

As the spell reached its crescendo, the flashing lights swirl around the vampires. The swirling lights wrapped a magical rope around their conjoined hands until it was tight. Their eyes never left each other as the magical ropes burned their skin and the blood lingering in their mouths sent an electric bolt through their bodies. Their interlocked hands burst into a black flame. Despite the pain, they kept their eyes on each other.

Soon the lights exploded into the air and disappeared leaving the couple and the Shrouded Man back in candlelight.

Shrouded Man slowly withdrew himself back into the shadows, leaving the newly mated vampires.

The power of their new status surged in their bodies.

Elizabeth's features shifted back into her human disguise. She panted unneeded breaths and looked at him, suddenly calm. She felt more powerful than ever before.

Her hands cupped his face. Angelus closed his golden eyes as her fingers brushed over the rigid bumps of his vampiric forehead.

Angelus opened his eyes again and grinned wildly. By her elbows, Angelus pulled her closer, unable to stop grinning his fanged smile.

Elizabeth laughed and circled her arms around his neck kissing his mouth.

Their kiss instantly deepened as their tongues, still tasting like blood entered each other's mouths. Angelus' arm wrapped around her lower back and carefully laid her down, over the pentagram.

He kneeled between her legs and pushed the bottom of her undress up her thighs. Elizabeth's hands went to the buttons of his pants for his cock.

Angelus reached down between their bodies and touched her wet centre before he grasped himself. Her hands moved around his back still kissing his fanged mouth. She slid her tongue along the sharp ridges of his teeth.

He moaned into her mouth when her fingers dug into his long hair, giving it a tug.

Her tongue licked the roof of his mouth and sucked on his tongue.

Unable to be without his _mate_ for a moment longer, Angelus entered her cold body with an assertive thrust. Elizabeth gasped and held onto him tightly.

She opened her eyes look up at Jesus nailed to the Cross and grinned a menacing smile as she and her _mate_ committed a sacrilege right before the Powers That Be on the altar of the Holy place. She moaned as a laugh in the face of the Powers That Be, which had made their presence known in the Cathedral; the vampire were not welcomed there.

Under her back, she could feel the heat from Hell as it tried to rise higher from its depths in a place filled with such _Good._

Elizabeth grinned as she let out a cry of pleasure.

 **Present-Day 2000**

 **Sunnydale, California**

 **Crawford Mansion**

 **Master Bedroom**

Nestled under a dark red thin bedsheet, a small smile tugged at the corners of Elizabeth's mouth as her dreaming mind replayed the memory of her and Angelus' mating ceremony from over a century ago.

The memory of the erotic power that coursed through her dead veins sent a shivering tingle of heat straight through her entire body.

A pair of cool lips brushed over her naked shoulder and travelled up her neck. The pair of lips took time to thoroughly kiss Elizabeth's neck and the over her mark claiming her to Angelus.

She shuddered under his kiss.

Elizabeth pulled his arm tighter around her midsection and cupped the back of his head keeping his mouth at her neck.

She turned her chin and pulled him close, crushing her mouth against his. Her kiss was hard with hunger. She rolled on top of him.

Angelus' hands slid down her body to the backs of her thighs. He smirked against her mouth as she straddled him.

Without breaking their passionate kiss, Elizabeth reached down between their bodies for his cock and guided him to her centre.

She let out a gasp and continued to kiss him with an eagerness that excited her lover. Her hand cupped the back of his neck. Her hips rolled in a hard but controlled rhythm.

Angelus broke the kiss and watched her. He lifted his head from the pillow and licked down the column of her neck to her collarbone. His fingers went to the hem of her tank top and raised it up her body and over her head. He tossed it aside and cupped her breasts in his hands.

Angelus lifted his head higher to lick and suck on her rosebud nipple.

The rhythm of her rolling hips hastened.

Clenching his hands around her thighs, Angelus rolled her onto her back and pounded his cock into her body. He hooked an arm under her knee, raising her leg higher to grant him a deeper access.

His eyes opened and fixed with hers.

If his heart could beat it would've stopped at the sight of her bright green eyes focused on him.

Elizabeth's fingers dug into his hair then slid around his back, to his shoulders, and clenched around his biceps.

Brushing his nose against hers, Angelus covered her mouth with his own. He moaned with a growl when she bit his bottom lip. Her tongue wandered aimlessly around his cool, spicy cinnamon flavoured mouth. It was a taste that always seemed to travel with him.

Feeling the build-up to his climax, Angelus pushed his own desires aside, only wanting to give his mate her own pleasure. His thrusts were hard and commanding, using a bit of his supernatural power.

Elizabeth could see his control was beginning to slip as he teetered closer to the edge. She was close as well.

Using one of her many tricks to make him lose all control, her lips went to his neck. In contrast to their frenzied sex, Elizabeth kissed his neck with a gentle ease. She slid the tip of her tongue along the two scar bumps from her fangs, which signified that he was unavailable to any demons, higher being, or human being; Angelus was _hers_.

Her features vamped-out and without warning she bit into his fanged scar left on his neck.

Angelus let out a gasping groan, "Buffy…" he moaned her name.

Tasting his blood felt powerful. Her senses were on overload as she arched her back to meet his pounding thrusts.

She released her fangs from his neck and let out a cry of pleasure. A warm sensation swirled from her abdomen then throughout her entire body; head to toes.

Unable to keep his control any longer, Angelus followed in her cry of euphoric pleasure and emptied himself deep inside her dead womb.

Panting unneeded breaths, Angelus looked at her. He pushed her blonde hair from her gorgeous vampiric face. He kissed her mouth, tasting his own blood on her lips.

Ever since the other night when Elizabeth revealed what it had been like to have a soul and really feel her love for him, he wondered what it felt like. He had a yearning to feel the depth of his love for his mate.

He knew he felt something for her but he wasn't sure if it could be classified as Love. He never knew what if felt like, even when he was human. But whatever he did feel for his Buffy was all-consuming. He'd rather die a dusty death than to live in a world without her in it.

"You were dreaming," he broke the comfortable silence.

Elizabeth combed her fingers through his hair.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"You," she replied without hesitancy. "But it was more of a memory."

Moving off of her and lying at her side, Angelus watched her features shift back into her human disguise. "What were you remembering?" He twirled the ends of her blonde hair around his finger.

"Us… in Paris…"

He and his Buffy had a long, _long_ history in the famous French City. It was there he had met her during what was now known as the French Revolution. He had a two-day affair with her before she left him in anger. Decades later, they were both back in Paris when they found their way back to each other. It was in Paris where they had become mates for eternity.

But he knew Elizabeth and so he knew what she had been remembering. It was their mating ceremony at the _Notre Dame Cathedral._

He took her left hand and kissed the silver Claddagh ring that adorned her ring-finger representing their unyielding companionship.

"Forever, my Angel," she softly smiled at him.

Cupping her cheek wanting her all over again, Angelus lowered his mouth over hers. Instantly, their kiss grew passionate and hungry with desire for each other's bodies.

Just as their lust began to reignite, a pounding fist slammed against the wooden door.

Without waiting for a response from either vampire, the door flew open.

With annoyance, Elizabeth and Angelus turned their heads to see who had dared interrupt them.

Unsurprisingly, it was Spike; he was the only one with enough audacity to do such a thing.

"Every time you show up like this, you risk all of your parts, _William_ ," Elizabeth shot daggers at the vampire.

Spike pursed his lips together in a smug smile unafraid of his Grand-Sire's pissy mood. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a good reason." He told them, unfazed by the Master Vampire's compromising position but he tried his damnedest not to stare too hard at Elizabeth's naked body revealed underneath Angelus. Otherwise, he'd definitely end up like Angelus' Sire, Darla nailed to the wall in forever torture.

Spike cleared his throat and continued, "As usual I'm helping."

Rolling his eyes with a scoff, Angelus gritted his teeth, "Get out or I'll drop you out head first."

"I've got something you want to see," Spike told them.

With newfound interest, Elizabeth and Angelus shared a look of curiosity.

 **Outskirts of UC Sunnydale Main Campus**

 **Tunnel**

Walking through the dank subterranean tunnels underneath the streets of Sunnydale, hand-in-hand, Angelus and Elizabeth walked past a few assorted vampires wearing welder's masks chipping away at the stone and dirt.

A thick splat at the bottom of Elizabeth's designer boot made her frown deepen. Her patience had already worn thin as soon as they entered the tunnel.

Angelus sensed her annoyance and gave her hand a squeeze, sympathising with her sentiments.

"Just a little further," Spike said over his shoulder and led the vampire couple down the tunnel

"It better be…" Elizabeth grumbled inspecting the mud at the bottom of her boot.

Angelus remained calm and said gently, "Be pa—" the words died on his lips when his eyes landed on a stone wall, surrounded by construction workers. "What the hell, Spike?" He sneered.

Elizabeth rolled his eyes, "It's a cave. First, you interrupt us, then you drag us all the way down here, _ruined_ my new Prada boots just to show us a cave?" She raised her manicured brows.

" _No,_ " Spike pursed his lips.

"The radar soundings are clear." A minion vampire told Spike. "The walls are the thinnest here," he pointed, "at the bottom. We have to tunnel from underneath. More work, but I'm sure—"

A hand suddenly clamped around the vampire's throat. "I have a better idea," Spike shoved the vampire minion into the stone wall with a supernatural force, cracking it.

Spike then took a sledgehammer and slammed it against the stone wall.

The surrounding vampire minions jumped into action, retrieving a large rock hidden behind the wall.

Turning to his Grand-Sire's, Spike smirked, "This is it." He proudly looping his thumbs through the loops of his black jeans.

Angelus and Elizabeth stared at the giant rock in front of them then lifted their gaze to Spike unamused.

Folding her arms across her chest, Elizabeth scowled, "Gee, it's a big rock. I can't wait to tell my friends. They don't a have rock this big." Sarcasm seeped into her words.

Not letting Elizabeth's negativity affect his excitement, Spike wagged his finger in her face, "You lack imagination, _Lizzie._ "

"I severally doubt that." Angelus fired back.

"In this rock is something much more precious—Something _you_ , Buffy will want."

Not letting Spike see her keen interest, Elizabeth's expression remained annoyed. She shifted her weight to one side and glared at the younger vampire. "Fine. Show me."

"Well," Spike frowned, "like I said, it's _inside the rock_ and that will take some time to dig into."

"Looks like you just wasted our time." Elizabeth began to turn away.

Angelus smirked at Spike enjoying him being the focus of Elizabeth's irritation. "Way to go, Spiky-boy." He patted his Grand-Childe's shoulder.

Elizabeth started for the exit when she paused sensing Angelus following her. "No," she faced him, "stay here with Spike."

"What?" He scowled grabbing her elbow to stop her from leaving.

"I need to go and meet the Scoobies. It's been days and I don't want them to get suspicious." Elizabeth reasoned.

Angelus' frown deepened hating every bit of this idea.

Raising a highbrow, Elizabeth explained, "No one knows you're here… or you," she looked at Spike, "and they definitely don't know I'm… _me_ again."

"So what? You're just going to tag along with the White Hats pretending to have a soul?"

Elizabeth smiled tenderly and shifted to the tips of her toes brushing her mouth against his. "When you say it, you make it sound less fun, Mister Serious." She mumbled against his mouth.

Angelus did not respond to her kiss and eyed her suspiciously, "You're up to something."

Elizabeth flashed him a girlish smile and stepped away from him heading back out into the tunnel.

Standing in the background, Angelus watched his mate carefully as Spike stepped up beside him. "What do you think she's up to?" Spike asked.

Hating to be left behind, Angelus shook his head and grumbled, "I have no idea."

 **Giles' Apartment**

Walking the Aztec tiled pathway to the wooden front door of Giles' apartment, Elizabeth stopped and prepared herself.

She applied another coat of lipgloss then suddenly remembered that when she was feeling tortured and soulful, she didn't apply any lipgloss. To play her part perfectly, Elizabeth took a tissue from her coat pocket and wiped away the lipgloss from her lips.

 _You have to be miserable._ She reminded herself. _Self-deprecating, sorrowful… poisoned with a soul._ Elizabeth sneered at the memory of having a soul. It was burned into her membrane. _You have to feel bad… and don't kill anyone._

Elizabeth raised her fist to knock on the door when it suddenly opened.

"Oh, Buffy!" Willow grabbed the vampire's wrist and tugged her inside. "Where have you been?" She asked.

Cordelia and Oz sat on the couch and turned to wave their hands to Elizabeth. Excited to see the beautiful vampire again, Xander approached her with a smile, "Hey, Bufster, where have you been?"

 _Don't kill anyone. Don't kill anyone. Don't kill anyone._ Elizabeth inwardly repeated to herself over and over again, "Hey, Xand."

Willow held out a plate of freshly made chocolate chip cookies. "Cookie?"

With a shrug, Elizabeth took the cookie and bit into it. "Sowry, I've bewn lawying row." She said chewing the cookie.

"Oh, Buffy," Giles stepped out from the back with Jenny and Faith following him from behind, "its good that you've come."

Swallowing the chewed cookie, Elizabeth appeared surprised, "It is?"

"Yes, uh, based on Faith's description, I believe the men we're after look something like…" he held up a sketch pad from his desk of a charcoal drawing of masked men in military gear. "… this," he held up the drawing of a Commando.

"Um…" Elizabeth cocked a highbrow feeling suddenly out of the loop. _What have I been missing?_ "… Who's he?" She felt frustrated to be out of the loop these last few days, in her defence she had been very preoccupied with reuniting with Angelus.

"Last night on patrol I ran into commando looking guys," Faith explained.

"Good or bad?" Elizabeth asked.

Giles removed his glasses from the bridge of his nose, "That we are unsure of… We were hoping you may have heard anything about this?"

Elizabeth blinked and pursed her lips together, "No… not a clue." Her head tilted to the side eying the drawing carefully. "But I'll keep a lookout."

 **Later**

 **The Bronze**

There was no rhyme or reason why she came back to the nightclub.

When she left the Scoobies, she used the search for the commandos as an excuse, which everyone easily bought.

As she was heading back to the mansion, she suspected by now Angelus was there, possibly with Spike and Drusilla and he was without a doubt annoyed but as she headed down the street, Elizabeth took a left instead of going straight.

Her mind was filled with the drawing of the commando.

Elizabeth didn't pay any mind to the eyes following her as she entered _the Bronze_.

It was '40s Night' at _the Bonze_. The patrons wore their best zoot suits and dresses and through the layers of couples conversing, Elizabeth slyly moved her way to the bar, where she was immediately met with a glass of blood disguised as red wine.

A man wearing a black suit held up the trumpet to the microphone and played the first few notes.

Another man in a black suit stepped up to the vintage microphone and tossed his eyes around the room then sang:

 _"_ _When I hear that serenade in blue,_

 _I'm somewhere in another world, alone with you,_

 _Sharing all the joys we used to know, many moons ago,"_

Glancing over her shoulder, Elizabeth eyed the elegant couple dancing closely together on the dance floor. She narrowed her eyes over them wondering about their affections for each other. Human emotions had always interested Elizabeth, even as a girl.

She didn't grow up in happiness, though she grew up in luxury. Her father used her looks and her natural charm in hopes that she'd marry a wealthier man. Status meant everything to her father—and if he couldn't be a Royal, he'd go for the next best thing. She felt like a show horse.

It was her mother, Joyce that educated Elizabeth on human kindness. Her mother taught her love and compassion. She taught her to be kind, no matter how terrible the situation. Most importantly, Joyce taught her daughter how to have a stiff upper lip.

After becoming a demon all of her human emotions evaporated from her body. She was a shell of nothingness and felt hungry for death and carnage. It hadn't been until she had met Angelus that she felt something reminiscent of those forgotten 'human emotions'. But that small spark of emotion turned black when she left him the first time in Paris.

So much time had passed then and when she finally reunited with Angelus. During that spacious amount of time, Elizabeth felt it again—that spark of emotion. Like the first time Elizabeth felt the spark, it didn't take long for that spark to turn black.

When she and Angelus finally came together for good, accepting their affections—or obsession, need, and demented 'love' for each other. Elizabeth felt that spark again—and it never died.

When her human soul was shoved back into her body and Elizabeth suddenly remembered everything her mother had taught her about emotions. She remembered the drifting spark of feeling wrapped around her shrivelled dead heart. With her soul, Elizabeth knew what it was like to _feel_.

As she watched the couple, she wondered the depth of their affections.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

A deep voice tore Elizabeth's attention. Her eyes landed on the sweet blue-eyed man from two nights ago.

Quickly rolling her eyes over him, Elizabeth couldn't help but find this human attractive. There was a sweetness to him that any human girl would fondle over, but Elizabeth knew there was something he was hiding; why else would he carry a weapon?

"Waiting for me?" She smiled.

Riley looked at her with sudden embarrassment, "N-no… I don't want to seem desperate…"

Elizabeth smiled finding his embarrassment quite adorable. It's been a long time since she found anything adorable.

Happy she didn't find him completely creepy or stalker-ish, Riley held out his hand for her to take.

Looking at his hand, Elizabeth raised her eyes to his face, she was unable to mask her surprise. "You wanna dance with me?"

"I was actually really hoping to."

Eyeing him for a moment longer, Elizabeth accepted his hand and let him lead her out to the dance floor.

Surrounded by other dancing couples, Elizabeth let his hand drift down to her lower back and with his other he held her hand. "Your hand is freezing."

Elizabeth only replied with a sweet smile.

 _"_ _In the album of my memory, serenade in blue,_

 _It seems like only yesterday, the small café, a crowded floor,_

 _And as we danced the night away, I hear you say forever more,"_

They swayed to the melodic song without uttering a word, only looking at each other.

"You're a complete mystery to me," Riley broke the silence between them not realising that he spoke his thoughts aloud. He swallowed and continued, "Just when I think I have you figured out… you're a complete puzzle."

"I'm not really all that hard to figure out…" Elizabeth flirted.

"I beg a differ."

Softly smiling, Elizabeth pressed her front against his body and said with a gentle seductive voice, "You've got a lot to learn about women, Riley."

Falling into the depths of her green eyes that sparkled under the bright lights overhead, Riley swallowed. He cupped her cheek and drew her closer to him, Elizabeth could feel his breath hit her face. She looked at him startled by his boldness but engaged with his attraction to her.

"You're gonna teach me." He said suffused with feeling.

Elizabeth raised a highbrow wondering if he honestly thought that was the line that would melt her knees. She gave him a half-smile, "Then as your tutor… Lesson one," she shook her head with a tugging sweet smile, "never use that line again."

Un-offended by her blunt honesty, Riley chuckled and spun her around before bringing her back into his arms to continue dancing.

* * *

 ** _Song Used: "Serenade In Blue" by Frank Sinatra 1940_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Later**

 **Crawford Mansion**

 **Master Bedroom**

Knowing the time was approaching sunrise, Angelus would no doubt be agitated by Elizabeth's late arrival.

Entering the master bedroom, Elizabeth closed the door behind her to see Angelus in a dark corner beside the crackling fire, sitting in a reading chair.

"Where have you been?"

"Angel," Elizabeth said his name softly, trying to appear innocent as she unbuttoned her coat.

Through the dim darkness, Angelus glared at his mate. "It's almost sunrise."

"Faith and I were on patrol. We're trying to track those commandos—"

Angelus held up his hand. "—That's funny because _Dalton_ , one of our men saw you entering _the Bronze_ and Faith was nowhere to be seen."

Narrowing her eyes over him, Elizabeth pursed her lips, "You had someone follow me?"

"Of course, I did." He replied without hesitancy.

"What gives you the right?" She held her hands at her hips angered.

Angelus did a double take seemingly off guard by her question, "What gives me the right?" His brows were low over his dark eyes, "Does the fact that you're my _mate_ not give me the right?"

"You don't trust me?"

"I never said that!" His anger was rising.

"You're implying it!" Elizabeth draped her coat over a chair and looked at him unafraid of his menacing glare. "You want to know what happened?—Fine. I danced. I danced a sweet, _intimate_ dance with Riley, who I met the other night. You remember him, you were snarling in the corner as he was drooling in my wine glass."

Angelus knew what she was doing. She was trying to make him angry and burst in a jealous rampage. With every ounce of control inside of him, he tried not to fall for it. But he felt the anger boiling in his chest, reaching to the surface. His fists clenched harder, making his arms shake with fury.

Elizabeth continued using a breathless seductive tone that she knew would rile Angelus up into an uproar. "His arms were around me while we danced… He felt so warm. I know he likes me… I can _feel it_." She hinted at Riley's hardening cock trapped in his jeans. Angelus' began to see red. "His breath was hot as it hit against my face, he was so close," Elizabeth smirked hearing Angelus' growl. "He held me against him and—"

Growling, Angelus shot up from the corner chair and took two long strides across the room slamming Elizabeth against the wooden door. He held her wrists up and over her head. The demonic jealous animal inside of him snarled and growled.

Smiling at her small victory, Elizabeth pressed herself against him, "Jealous, lover?"

Wiping the triumphant smile from her face, Angelus crushed his mouth against hers in a hard and authoritative kiss, marking his territory.

Elizabeth grinned and bit his bottom lip.

Wanting to take possession of her, Angelus removed his hands from her wrists and placed them on her hips. Impatiently, he tore the buttons of her dress pants and shoved them down her legs. His hands then went to the backs of her thighs, lifting her up.

Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed her centre against him.

She reached down between their bodies and unfastened his trousers only to have her hand knocked away.

He growled ripped away from their violent kiss. His hand tightly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You're _mine,_ Buffy." He growled.

"You're really too possessive, _Angelus_." Elizabeth challenged, knowing that he was getting angrier because of her defiance.

He growled, clenching his teeth together.

Elizabeth laughed, "What's with all of the growling?" She shoved him off of her.

Angelus staggered back, tripping over an old travelling truck.

He got to his feet and glared, "I know what you're doing and I'm _not_ gonna fall for it."

"No?" Elizabeth cocked a high brow, "Big strong vampire like yourself is going to keep his control?"

"Buffy," he said her name warningly.

Making it a game out of what she's started, she wanted to push him to his breaking point. "C'mon, lover."

He growled again, using every ounce of his strength to keep his control.

"I flirted with another man. I let him touch me." Elizabeth tilted her head slightly to the side. "I felt his cock press against me." She narrowed her green eyes over him and asked, "You're not just gonna let that go, are you?"

Angelus' handsome features morphed into his demonic face. He unleashed himself and wrapped his arm around her back, lifting her from the floor and tossed her on the bed.

He removed her boots, the other leg of her pants and ripped off her blouse shirt then rammed himself back into her body.

Angelus lowered his head and took her breast nipple into his mouth. Elizabeth moaned loudly when his fanged teeth bit around the sensitive skin. Her fingers buried into his thick dark hair, roughly tugging it.

His mouth created an imaginary trail from her breast to her neck. He kissed, licked, and nipped at the scarred mark on her neck. Angelus bit into her neck suddenly.

Elizabeth's knees tightened around him.

He drank her blood in large gulps, weakening her into submission. Angelus was playing dirty but in order to take a win over his mate, he needed to go through great lengths and think like her.

After a minute, Angelus tore his fangs from her neck and covered her mouth with his bloody lips.

He broke the kiss and looked at her.

She was quieter now, feeling aroused with need to reach that euphoric ecstasy that Angelus would no doubt give her.

"You're _mine_ , Buffy."

Elizabeth responded with a moan, clenching her fingers around his biceps.

" _Say it._ " He demanded.

"Yours…" Elizabeth moaned, "… I'm yours… always…" she squeezed her eyes closed and gritted her teeth, feeling a swirl of her climax pooling in her abdomen. "Angel… please… harder…" she breathlessly begged.

Angelus smirked with triumph, "That's my girl." She was in total submission to him.

Pushing his own desires aside, Angelus put her first. His thrusts were authoritative and direct. He licked his tongue over the open bite marks on her neck until all of the blood was cleaned off.

His forehead rested against hers as his control began to wither and his desiring need took over his entire body. Elizabeth hooked her elbow around his neck, crushing her mouth against his.

With deepening thrusts, Angelus' free hand moved between their bodies to gently touch her.

He opened his eyes and broke the kiss watching her closely, "Come for me, Buffy." His words were a purring whisper, which sent a zapping shiver of heat straight through Elizabeth's cold dead body.

Arching her back, lifting her hips, Elizabeth let out a cry, digging her fingernails into his biceps.

It was soon after, Angelus let out a moan of pleasure and emptied himself inside of her.

Coming down from their euphoric trip, Angelus' thrusts slowed down but they did not stop.

He brushed his nose against hers and tenderly kissed her lips, "You're mine," he whispered.

Elizabeth touched his cheek with the backs of her fingers, "Forever..." her eyes lifted from his mouth to his gaze, "... that's the whole point."

Angelus smirked tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear and covered her mouth again in another bruising kiss.

 **3 Nights Later**

 **Outside Restfield Cemetery**

Keeping up with appearances, Elizabeth took Faith up on her offer to patrol when the sun went down.

They walked together on the sidewalk towards the main entrance of _Restfield Cemetery_.

Elizabeth spent most of the last three days in bed with Angelus. For the first time in what felt like a long time, she was completely sore.

It had been fun riling him up in a fury. She enjoyed his roughness and his possessive nature. But lately, Elizabeth wouldn't say it aloud but she felt ever since her soul and losing her soul, Angelus has been tip-toeing around her as if she was a fragile piece of china, at least until Elizabeth pushed him to his limit.

They were a perfect equal match; yin-and-yang. So she pushed him into a jealous rage and it hurt and it was rough, and it was exactly what was needed.

She just worried that when she arrived back at the mansion he'd regress back to treating her like she was frail. They needed to find their balance again, post-soul.

"Where's your mind at, B?" Faith's voice tore Elizabeth from her travelling thoughts.

Elizabeth looked at the Slayer taken off guard, "Hm?—What?"

"You seem a little elsewhere…" Faith narrowed her eyes over the vampire, "What's up?"

"I don't know what you mean," Elizabeth brushed off.

Faith rolled her eyes, "Whatever…"

Elizabeth stopped with a frown suddenly feeling defensive, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing,"

"You got a problem?" Elizabeth reminded herself; _Don't kill. Don't kill. Don't kill._

With a scoff, Faith looked at the vampire and said, "I'm five by five, B. Living entirely large and _not_ wondering 'bout your problems." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes over the brunette, knowing she wasn't telling the truth. With a heavy scoff, Faith conceded, "We've been walking around this town for like an hour and you've had this far off look on your face the entire time. I'm doing the friend-thing and asking what's up, there's something in your bottle that needs uncorking, but if you don't want to talk…"

"You're right, I don't." Elizabeth started to walk head, forcing herself to keep a distance before she rips Faith into two.

"Is it Angel?" Faith pressed.

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and turned with a scowl. "I've got an idea: how 'bout from now on we don't talk about Angel again—in fact, we don't talk about _anything_ else in my life—Which by the way, is _my_ life."

Holding up her hands in surrender, Faith grew suspicious, "What are you getting so strung out for, B?" It wasn't out of the ordinary that Elizabeth would be cranky but ever since regaining her soul, her cranky attitude lessened and most of the time she was pretty pleasant to be around. There was something really bothering the vampire and it itched Faith's curiosity.

"Why are your lips still moving, _F_?"

Faith's brow rose high up her forehead with amusement, "Did I just hear a threat? You used to be better at that… What?—Did a soul make you soft?" The Vampire Slayer challenged.

 _Don't kill. Don't kill. Don't kill_. Elizabeth repeated the short mantra to herself over and over again. "Soul or no soul, my threats are always serious." The Master vampire did not back away from the Slayer and tossed her a smirk, which Faith immediately recognised.

Over the last three years and being around Elizabeth almost on a daily basis, Faith sometimes let herself forget for just a minute that Elizabeth was a malicious and violent killer. This soul was a muzzle for a starving German Shepard.

"Wow," Faith smiled with disbelief at herself for almost forgetting Elizabeth's reputation. "I almost forgot how _bitchy_ you can be."

On the verge of fighting, something the two women were desperate for; a good fight.

Two commandos in night-goggles, dark green military uniforms and a black ski-mask covering their faces stepped out from the bushes, catching the Slayer and vampire off guard.

Elizabeth and Faith immediately dropped their urge to fight each other and looked at the strange commandos.

Faith smirked as she moved her gaze around them, "Sweet outfits. Very stealthy."

Elizabeth did not respond and eyed the weapons in their hands. One of the commandos was tall and he held a chrome handgun. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes over the weapon then looked up at the commando's ski-masked covered face.

The commando seemed to stall for a moment before walking on with his comrade into the shadows leaving the two women slightly confused.

"Well, that was strange and unusual," Elizabeth stated with a frown.

"Those were the commandos I was talking about." Faith explained. "I saw them use their rifles to take out a vamp a few nights ago. They electrocuted him… Knocked him out cold. Then they took the vamp. I don't know where."

Elizabeth's mind raced with a hundred different thoughts; one of them involving the sweet man she met at _the Bronze._

After a moments pause, Elizabeth shrugged it off and looked at Faith, "You wanna do a sweep in the cemetery?"

"Sure,"

Walking side by side, the women went to the entrance of the cemetery.

 **Restfield Cemetery**

They did not get far into the cemetery when they were attacked by two brave vampires.

Faith sent a hard kick straight into the vampire's face.

The vampire staggered back but did not fall. He shook his the dizziness from his eyes and pushed back his wild dark hair from his face and went after the Slayer.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth kept herself busy fighting the second vampire. She knew he was not nearly as old as her by any means. The young vampire lacked power. Elizabeth was easily the superior fight, blocking his attacks. She clamped her hand around his neck.

She brought him to the tips of his toes, exuding her power. "Do you know who I am?" Elizabeth asked.

The vampire growled and tried to break free, but couldn't.

" _Do_ ," her hand around his neck tightened, "you know who I am?"

"… Yes," the vampire croaked.

Elizabeth smirked, "It would be wise for you to _not_ get on my bad side."

The vampire gritted his teeth from the pain.

"What do you know about those commandos?" Elizabeth released her death grip and watched the vampire drop to the ground at her boots.

The vampire looked up to Elizabeth, "Nothin'," he sneered.

Elizabeth kicked him in the face with the heel of her boot. "Try again."

Holding his broken nose, the vampire said, "Not much—Except they take demons and vamps. They took a guy I know… When he came back… he couldn't eat anymore."

With a frown, Elizabeth looked at him with confusion, "He couldn't eat?"

"No," the vampire shook his head, "something in his head zapped at him. Whatever's goin' on… they're taking demons in and putting them back out into the world and they can't feed, they can't fight—They can't do shit!"

Elizabeth stood quietly trying to figure out just what could be going on. She lifted her eyes to the vampire and ordered, "Go."

Wasting no time, the vampire scrambled to his feet and ran off into the darkness leaving his friend fighting the Vampire Slayer behind.

Laughing to herself, Elizabeth turned her attention to the fight between the Slayer and Vampire. She stood in the background using the opportunity to study Faith. Her fighting has gotten better since they first met two years ago. Her movements were more fluid, her reactions were quicker and smoother. Elizabeth couldn't help but find her impressive.

Faith blocked the swinging arm coming towards and pushed the vampire off of her. She reached around her back to the stake tucked in her belt. She smirked at the vampire and moved to the jab the wooden stake straight into the vampire's dead heart.

Calculating her attack, the vampire caught her arm and twisted it around her back forcing Faith to drop the stake. The vampire caught the falling stake and stabbed it deep into the right side under her ribs.

Deciding now was the time to step in, Elizabeth appeared behind the vampire and grabbed his shoulder.

The vampire dropped Faith and whirled around to Elizabeth.

"What do you wa—" the vampire never finished his question when Elizabeth grabbed the bloody stake from his hand and rammed into his heart.

"That's _my_ Slayer," Elizabeth glared and watched the vampire burst into dust.

Tossing the stake aside, Elizabeth crouched down to Faith and inspected the extent of her injury.

"Where… the hell… were you?" Faith asked through gritted teeth in pain.

Elizabeth placed Faith's hands over her wound in an attempt to slow down the bleeding, "Fighting another vampire." She explained simply.

The crackling the leaves in the distance turned Elizabeth's attention. In the darkness, she could see another set of commandos lurking. They hadn't yet been spotted.

"Okay, we gotta go." Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Faith's waist. "Up we go…" she helped Faith to her feet.

Faith leaned on the vampire and dragged her feet trying to keep up with Elizabeth's racing pace as they snuck out of the cemetery, Faith passed out from the blood loss before exiting the cemetery.

"Ugh, really?" Elizabeth scoffed with an eye roll and picked up the Slayer.

Getting to the sidewalk, Elizabeth stalled. If they made a left it was towards the mansion but if they made a right, they'd head to Giles.

The scent of Faith's blood was all too powerful, tempting her taste buds. It's been a long while since Elizabeth tasted Slayer's blood and she was starving for it.

Keeping herself focused, Elizabeth decided to take that right towards Giles' apartment.

 **Giles' Apartment**

Surrounded by the Scoobies, Faith slouched back on the couch as Elizabeth tended to the wound with alcohol towelettes.

Giles came out from the bathroom down the hall with medical supplies.

"I can't believe I passed out." Faith groaned pinching the bridge of her nose with frustration.

"You lost a lot of blood…" Elizabeth said and looked up at Faith with a shrug as she accepted the medical supplies form Giles, "… it happens."

Xander sat down on the coffee table on the opposite of Buffy. "So, what was this vamp like some kind of… super vamp?"

Faith shook her head, "No." Worried, Faith looked up at Giles, "Why did that happen? I'm in the best fighting shape of my life…"

Removing his glasses, Giles looked distressed and said, "If you're asking me how it happened, I don't know."

"Okay, all finished." Elizabeth finished wrapped the gauze around Faith's wound and patted the injury.

" _Yo, B!_ " Faith winced in pain.

Elizabeth winced realising what she had done, "Oh, uh, sorry." She got to her feet. "We ran into the commando guys," Elizabeth stated.

"You did?" Giles' ears perked up.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Yeah, uh, nothing happened," she explained as she reached for her coat. "Just a stare down and then they walked away…" she looked around at the group, "Do you have any new info on them?"

The Watcher shook his head.

"Hm, bummer," Elizabeth said, adjusting the collar of her coat and headed towards the front door.

"Except," Giles held up his finger, "they are capturing demons, vampires, supernatural beings and then releasing them back into the world."

Elizabeth's brows rose high up her forehead, the vampire she had released told her the truth. "What are they doing to them?"

"Experiments, I guess," Faith said. "The vampire released back out tried to attack me then screamed bloody murder. He was unable to fight or something zapped him in the brain."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, "Interesting…" she held her hand around the door handle.

"Buffy," Jenny began, "where are you going?"

Elizabeth faced the group, "I, uh… um… the sun's coming up soon."

"Oh, right," Giles placed his glasses back over the bridge of his nose.

Opening the door, Elizabeth casually glanced back over her shoulder and said, "I'll see what I can find out about the commandos." She walked out, closing the door behind her. "Maybe try to track down a few of the released experiments."

The Scoobies stared after the vampire then looked at each other, then to Faith.

 **Crawford Mansion**

Entering the mansion, Elizabeth was happy for the quiet.

Except for the crackling of firewood in the fireplace in the main room, it was silent.

Elizabeth smirked, spotting her mate sitting at the couch facing the fireplace. She figured he was reading, he's always been an avid reader. A part of her felt a bit guilty for leaving him behind these past few days, but she needed to, in order to keep up the charade with the Scoobies, they couldn't know Angelus was back and that they were together.

She took off her coat and draped it over the back of the couch beside Angelus. She then held her hands around his shoulders and kissed his neck, over the scarred bite mark.

"You smell like blood and rubbing alcohol." Angelus did not remove his eyes from the pages of the book in his hand. "What happened?"

Kissing his cheek, Elizabeth breathed in his familiar scent and said, "Faith almost died."

Giving her his full attention, Angelus looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"No, not by me," she read his mind. "By another vampire… We were jumped at the cemetery."

"Are you okay?"

Elizabeth buried her face into his neck and said, "Of course."

"How did she almost die?"

"The vampire took her off guard and stabbed her in the stomach with her own stake. I killed him."

Angelus nodded.

"She lost some blood but she'll be fine. We also ran into those commandos that have been lurking around here lately." Elizabeth moved around the couch and sat down on the coffee table in front of him. "I think Riley is apart of… whatever it is…"

"How do you figure?"

Elizabeth smirked and moved to sit beside him on the couch. She unzipped her tall boots then took his arm, draping it around her shoulders as she tucked her feet under herself. Her head laid over his dead heart. "The guns they were carrying was the same handgun Riley had on his belt, under his jacket. According to Faith and Giles… and that vamp I let go, they're capturing demons, vampires—you name it… doing some experiments on them and then sending them on their merry way… They're doing something to demons to make them harmless."

Burying his nose into Elizabeth's hair, Angelus mindlessly rubbed his hand over the side of her hip. "That does sound interesting."

Curling herself tighter, Elizabeth gently toyed with the buttons of his shirt and closed her eyes, feeling relaxed. "I'll…" she yawned, "… worry about it later."

With a small smile, Angelus kissed the top of her head and looked down at her, to see her eyes had already closed.

He returned to his book and his held his mate closely into the side of his body.

They will worry about everything later.

 **Early Next Morning**

 **Giles' Apartment**

Faith entered the apartment as she knocked on the door.

She hadn't been able to sleep a wink. Her body hurt from the injury, which was thankfully getting better. Her mind kept circling round and round of why and how the vampire was able to nearly kill her. Faith needed answers—she needed her Watcher.

"G, you up?" Faith asked.

Jenny walked out from the kitchen holding a coffee cup between her hands surprised to see the Slayer at this early hour. "Faith, what are you doing here this early?"

"Is Giles still sleeping? G," Faith stood at the stairs, "get up!" She yelled up the stairs.

After a minute, a very tired Giles emerged from the master bedroom wearing his pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. "Faith? It's early, is everything okay?" He asked stepping down the stairs, putting on his glasses.

" _No,_ everything is _not_ okay. I need answers, Giles. I need answers _now_."

Giles released a heavy breath and looked at Jenny.

Jenny nodded with understanding and said, "I'll make a pot of tea." She walked back into the kitchen.

Giles looked at the Vampire Slayer and said, "Can I first change into something less… revealing."

"Whatever…" Faith moved around to the couch and fell back grabbing the remote to turn on the television.

Rolling his eyes with a small smile, Giles went back up the stairs to dress for the day.

 **2 Hours Later**

It was astonishing, here in his possession he has centuries-old diaries from the Watcher's that came before him and the only useful information gained from their knowledge was the name, date, the location of the Slayer's demise.

But still, Giles didn't lose hope.

"Here's another one…" he leaned over towards Faith and Jenny holding an open book, "… Early 16th-century Slayer…" Giles' voice trailed off realising, once again, the diary didn't contain anything useful.

"What does it say?" Faith asked.

Giles closed the diary leaving Faith disappointed. He moved on to the next from a well-known English Watcher from the 18th-century.

"All of these say the exact same thing." Faith slammed the diary closed in frustration. "Slayer called… Fought some scary battles… She was a great protector then _BAM_!—Dead. There aren't any details."

"This Slayer forged her own weapons," Jenny pointed out, trying to be as helpful as possible.

Faith rolled her neck, "Gotta love a chick with an anvil…" she looked at Giles, "Why don't any of these entries have details about the Slayer's last battle? What made _that_ fight so special? Why did she die?"

Giles opened the diary in his hand but failed to read any of the pages as he spoke to Faith. "You didn't lose last night, Faith—you just—"

"—Got pretty damn close. I don't know what happened." She cracked her knuckles, "Yo, I've been training harder than ever and still…" Faith trailed off.

"What?" Giles asked.

Shaking her head, Faith looked at the Watcher, "I got lucky last night because Buffy was there to save my ass… but what if… What if, Buffy lost her soul or something? I can't take her out if I almost die to a regular vampire."

"Buffy is a regular vampire," Jenny said with a frown.

Faith shook her head, "No, she's not. She's stronger—better. Three years ago, fighting her and Angelus… that was hard—really hard. But this… _regular_ vamp, who doesn't hold a candle to the ass-whooping I got from Buffy and _that's_ the one that almost puts me six feet under for good?" Faith's frown deepened. "And there is nothing in these stupid things that'll help me understand."

Giles shifted in his chair very much uncomfortable with the thought of losing Faith. "Yes, well, the problem is that after the final battle… its hard to get any—The Slayer's not—She's rather…" he stuttered.

"Dead?" Faith answered. "It's okay. You can say the 'D' word."

"Then why didn't the Watcher's from before keep better journals about it?" Jenny asked.

Giles removed his glasses and said, "I suppose, they found the topic too…"

"Shitty?" Faith replied.

" _Painful_ is the word I would use," Giles smirked. "But yes, very, very shitty…" he glanced down at the book in his hand then back up to Faith, "Accounts of that final battle would be extremely helpful but there's no one left to tell the tales."

Faith brightened with an idea.

He closed the book and placed it on the stack formed on the coffee table then looked at Faith. He frowned at the slight smile curving at her mouth.

"What is it?" Giles frowned.

 **Crawford Mansion**

 **Master Bedroom**

" _Buffy! Buffy!_ "

In her sleep, Elizabeth shifted thinking that she was dreaming of someone calling her name.

She somewhat recognised the voice calling out to her but she didn't want to move.

Angelus turned onto his side and extended his arm around her petite body, pulling her closer into him. He kissed her shoulder and mumbled with a sleepy groggy voice, "Someone's here."

"Mm," Elizabeth grunted.

" _Buffy! Buffy!_ "

Her name became clearer and she fully processed the female voice calling out her name.

With a groan, Elizabeth opened her eyes and glared at the closed bedroom door. "Faith," she spitefully muttered the Slayer's name.

She removed herself from under Angelus' arm and got out of the bed.

In her nudity, she moved around the large room to the dresser for a pair of black pyjama pants and a tank top. She then dragged her feet to the armoire and took out a long silk rose gold robe.

" _Buffy! Buffy!_ "

She tied the silk belt fabric around her slim waist and headed towards the bedroom door. "I'm gonna kill her." She mumbled.

"That'll ruin your plan, Buf." Angelus grumbled as he rolled away going back to sleep.

* * *

" _Faith_ ," Elizabeth scowled as she walked down the staircase to see Faith standing at the centre of the main room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"'Bout damn time! Jeez, sleep the day away…" Faith rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth glared. _Don't kill. Don't kill. Don't kill_. She reminded herself repeatedly. "Yeah, well, as a vampire… it's kinda my thing to sleep during the day."

"I need to talk to you."

Waiting for Faith to finish, Elizabeth's patience wore thin quickly, "Please, Faith, the suspense is killing me." Her words seeped with sarcasm.

"Slayers. You've killed them before."

Elizabeth smirked despite herself, "Yeah, a few."

"You're gonna show me how."


	6. Chapter 5

Cocking a high brow with surprise, Elizabeth wordlessly moved across the main area of the mansion to the courtyard.

Following closely behind, Faith watched as the vampire bent down to pick up a tin watering can by its wooden handle. She walked over to the faucet on the wall and filled the can with water.

Elizabeth moved around to the wild plants growing high in the courtyard, blocking out the late morning sunshine.

"You've killed a bunch of Slayers," Faith picked up the conversation, "a few in the 19th-century, 20th-century, and—"

"—I know, Faith," Elizabeth glanced back over her shoulder to the Slayer, "I was there." She continued to water the plants. "And it was _eight_ Slayers." Elizabeth quickly reminded herself not to gloat about her victories. _Be sad and brooding…_

"What happened?"

Silently, Elizabeth looked at the flowers with a frown. "This needs more sunlight." She put the watering can aside and picked up the planters pot.

She carried it to the clean borderline where the sunlight met the darkness that protected the vampire. "Dru helped me with this garden." She revealed. "She needed to be occupied and the poor girl was always glued to my hip."

Faith felt a bit disturbed as Elizabeth told a very nonviolent story from her recent past when she was soulless. But Faith needed to know. She needed Elizabeth's memories. Faith would never admit it aloud but she was curious as hell to know everything about the legendary vampire.

Elizabeth put the pot on the concrete ground and used the end of a shovel to put the pot into the sunlight without injuring herself. "She used to cry and cry with disappointment when the flowers died because she forgot to water them." Elizabeth stood and picked up the shears to prune the flowers nearest to her. "She just needed a little guidance." Elizabeth admired the deep colour of red of the rose from the rose bush.

Fascinated, Faith struggled to imagine someone as ruthless and psychic as Elizabeth is when she was soulless, she remarkably had that twisted ability to create life and she was a master at taking life away.

"And like Dru, you need guidance." Elizabeth looked back at the Vampire Slayer, now sitting on a marble bench watching the vampire garden.

Faith nodded.

"You want a blow by blow description that you can map out and memorise?" Elizabeth smirked and shook her head as she cut off a dead leaf. "Sorry, that's not how this works, Faith."

"Then how?"

Standing straight, Elizabeth faced the Slayer and interrupted, "There isn't any map. There's no big secret. It's not about the punch she could've thrown or the kick she didn't land. She wanted it." Faith's face twisted with disagreement and confusion. "Somewhere… deep inside… she wanted it all to end. Every Slayer has a death wish. Even you, Faith."

 **Westminster Cathedral, London, England 1760**

 **Christmas Eve Mass**

In the dead of winter, the air was crisp and the ground was white with now.

Down the cobblestone street, a merry conjuration joined together to celebrate Christmas. They all sat in the long pews patiently waiting for the next part of the service.

The priest had announced that they would be treated with a carol that would make its debut right now.

The small orchestra joined together at the front of the church with their instruments in hand. On the opposite side of them were the choir wearing white robes and holding a sheet of music.

The maestro tossed his eyes from side to side and held up his hands indicating for the orchestra to prepare to play.

Silently counting to three the orchestra began with one violin staring off followed by a five other violent to join, including a cellist.

The choir of men began to sing:

 _"_ _God rest you merry, Gentlemen,_

 _Let nothing you dismay,_

 _For Jesus Christ our Saviour,_

 _Was born upon this Day,_

 _To save poor souls from Satan's power,_

 _Which long time had gone astray,_

 _Which brings tiding of comfort and joy,"_

Hidden in the back of the grand cathedral, behind the damp cold stone was a brutal fight.

Elizabeth staggered back, slamming her back into the stone wall. Bits of the wall crumbled at her feet, but Elizabeth did not relent. She wiped the blood from the corner of her lip with a slight surprise. She lifted her golden eyes to the young English Vampire Slayer. The Slayer twirled the stake in her hand ready to finish the fight. She wiped away her own blood from under her nose and glared at the vampire.

With a growl, Elizabeth pushed herself from the wall and attached the well-trained Slayer.

The Slayer was able to land a few good blows to Elizabeth's body, forcing the vampire to draw back.

Deciding on a different approach, Elizabeth let the Slayer come to her. She dodged the Slayer's swinging fists and then caught the teenager's fist in her hand. Elizabeth flashed her fangs with a laugh and crushed her hand holding the teen's fist.

The Slayer winced in pain and was thrown backwards by a powerful kick, dropping her weapon.

Elizabeth kicked the stake away from the Slayer's reach and stood calmly watching the girl get to her feet. She felt quite overconfident because the fight was shifting towards her advantage.

"Are weapons really necessary?" The Slayer asked.

The young vampire smirked, "I see no need."

The Slayer attacked the vampire with a powerful charge. A knee struck into Elizabeth's stomach when she was flipped to the ground, landing on her back.

Elizabeth opened her golden eyes to see the Slayer's heeled shoes come down over her. Elizabeth shifted away from the shoe as it slammed down on the stone ground.

Catching the Slayer's ankle, Elizabeth ripped the teen from her feet and watched as she slammed face first into the stone.

The scent of the Slayer's blood intoxicated Elizabeth's with hunger.

The teen crawled on her hands and knees, trying her damnedest to ignore the pain. She straddled the vampire's waist and punched her hard across the face. Elizabeth twisted herself to roll herself and the Slayer to be on top.

She forced the Slayer onto her back and caught her wrists, pinning them down beside Slayer's head. Elizabeth leaned forward and ran her tongue across the Slayer's cheek, tasting her blood.

Unleashing a sadistic smile, Elizabeth purred, "Tastes _good_."

The Slayer used as much strength as she could muster to get herself free. She turned her chin in each of the stake inches away from her fingertips.

Elizabeth's golden eyes dropped to the girl's exposed neck and smirked. She looked back at the Slayer as she struggled to reach for the weapon.

Making her struggle intensify, Elizabeth pushed the stake away with her fingertips and smiled when the Slayer released a groan of panic.

The Slayer turned her fearful eyes to Elizabeth and swallowed knowing this was her last moments.

Grabbing her by the hair, Elizabeth pulled the teen closer. She breathed in the scent of the Slayer's hot blood ferociously pumping in her veins. It seemed the racing beat of her heart was in time with the melodic carol being sung just walls away. She grinned devouring the Slayer's blood.

Greedily, Elizabeth drank the powerful blood until her heartbeat slowed down rapidly to a stop.

She threw the dead Slayer to the ground and stood.

With her thumb, Elizabeth wiped the blood from the corners of her mouth. Her demonic features shifted her to a beautiful disguise, which was slightly bruised from the fight.

She stepped away from the Slayer, dead on the ground to the long satin white gloves on a wooden shelf. Elizabeth kept her eyes on the Slayer.

Dracula had whispered tall tales about the Vampire Slayer to her some time ago and it created an obsession. He's always tried to keep out of the Slayer's way, which confused Elizabeth since her Sire dearly loved attention, especially from those of power.

Many would be surprised how cautious he actually is.

It was Elizabeth, who was the wrecking ball. It's been fifty years since Dracula took her life and made her vampire. She was still seen as a young vampire but her reputation had proceeded her. Elizabeth is known to be a rebellious vampire, who seeks out the chaos. She craves for the dance of the fight and the blood that would be spilt. It was her, who tracked down the Vampire Slayer. Elizabeth followed the teen for weeks, always staying in the shadows, never bringing any attention to herself until she was good and ready.

In fact, Elizabeth wasn't sure if she wanted to end the 'cat and mouse chase' because she was so entertained by the Slayer's reaction to her torture. She murdered the girl's family and never let the Slayer know her identity. Elizabeth made continuous reminders of the dead family when the Slayer least expected it. She was driving the young teen to insanity.

But it was soon time to move on, Elizabeth decided. She sought out the Slayer, finally making herself known. It was only serendipitous that it was Christmas Eve, Elizabeth had almost forgotten until she followed the Slayer into the Cathedral for holiday mass.

* * *

Elizabeth pulled the end of the long glove up her arm, covering the Slayer's blood staining her pale skin.

She grabbed the clutch purse also on the wooden shelf and took a final look at the carnage she's created. Blood pooled around the girl, it'll be weeks, perhaps months until she'd be discovered by that time the girl would be somewhat decayed and hopefully eaten from the insides out by the rats.

With that disgusting thought in mind, Elizabeth smirked once more at the girl and said in a soft breathless voice, "Happy Christmas, Abigale." The young teenage Slayer never knew Elizabeth's name, but Elizabeth knew everything about her.

Elizabeth exited the stone room and headed back towards the main conjuration. The choir singers and the small orchestra was still loudly playing:

 _"_ _Now when they came to Bethlehem,_

 _Where our sweet Saviour lay,_

 _They found him in a manger,_

 _Where oxen feed on hay,_

 _The blessed Virgin kneeling down,_

 _Unto the Lord did pray,_

 _And it is tidings of comfort and joy,"_

Dracula stood in the shadows watching the choir waiting patiently for his Childe to return.

A white satin gloved hand slid around his elbow.

His piercing blue eyes turned from the performers at the altar to the petite woman at his side. With a hinting satisfied smile, he placed his other hand over hers and smelled blood. He knew what she had done. The blood he smelled was human but very powerful; Slayer's blood. Only _his_ Elizabeth was fearless and mad enough to not only seek out a Slayer but terrorise her and then kill her.

He had been overjoyed at the progress she's made as a demon. She has exceeded all of his expectations going above and beyond. There was a power inside of her that Dracula wasn't sure he'd ever wanted her to discover. He knew eventually, she would and he feared she'd no longer need him. Now that's she's killed a Vampire Slayer, something he's never done before in all of his years, there would be no slowing his Childe down. She's had the blood and now she'll crave for more.

 **Present-Day 2000**

 **Crawford Mansion**

 **Courtyard**

"So that's it?" Faith cocked a high brow of disappointment.

Elizabeth glanced back over her shoulder to Faith as she clipped a few dead leaves, " _No,_ " she smirked, "that was only the first Slayer."

"I don't have time to hear about _all_ eight. How about a 'best of' list."

Standing straight, Elizabeth faced the young woman crossing her arms over her chest. "You want a shortened list?—Fine: We fought. I won. The end."

"That's not what I meant." She frowned.

"Then figure out what you mean," Elizabeth told her.

Faith exhaled a deep breath gathering her thoughts, "What were the Slayer's that meant something to you?"

"They all meant something to me, Faith," Elizabeth explained. "The torment, the big fight. Each kill. It means something. I remember everything… every detail… Their names… where they're from… The date I took their life…"

Faith opened her mouth to respond when Elizabeth continued, "Abigale, London, December 24, 1760… Emma, Essex, September 30, 1850… Maria, Florence, April 6, 1870… Li, Beijing, June 18, 1900…" Elizabeth reached the back of her mind picturing each of the Slayer's face as they died, "…Louise, on the 219 Train from Chicago to Boston, August 15, 1925… Ingrid, Munich, November 9, 1938… Diane, San Francisco, October 2, 1958… Nikki, on a subway in New York City, May 18, 1977…" Elizabeth looked at Faith, she was shaken.

Elizabeth continued, "A few of them—many of them never knew my name. They never even heard of me. The Council was much slower pushing information to the new Watcher and Slayer—No email, yet." Elizabeth teased and looked at Faith, her hinting smile faded, "But I knew them. Not many demons would take the time to know and understand their prey like me. Take you for example," she gestured towards Faith with the shears in her hand. "I knew everything about you before I met you. Before you even knew my name. I followed you for weeks, never making my presence known until that night at _the Bronze_ when I sought you out. I knew Willow would be the easiest to begin a conversation, so I used her to get to you. Everything I did was all carefully premeditated."

Faith felt the hairs on her arms stand. "What about your soul?—Was that premeditated?"

Elizabeth had always enjoyed their sparring dialogue. "No," Elizabeth admitted a small smile tugged at her lips, "should I continue?"

* * *

 ** _Leave a Review!_**

 ** _Song Used: "God Rest You Merry, Gentlemen" by George Frederic Handel 1760_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Munich, Germany 1938**

 **Alleyway**

Sprinting down a narrow back alley amidst the chaos of Sturmabteilung (SA) officers and mobs of angry German citizens attacked the storefronts and terrorised innocent people trying to hide from the madness.

A young woman in her late teens with dark brown hair falling out from her bun. She unbuttoned the buttons of her dark blue peacoat. The scarf around her neck blew away as she chased another woman through the zig-zag of an alley.

The sounds of the cries and chants from the main street were a distant echo accompanied by the clacks of the young woman's brown leather Oxford heeled shoes.

* * *

Coming to a fork in the alleyway, the young woman looked both ways trying to come to a decision.

The echoing off of the bricks walls was a crash of tin garbage cans.

The young woman took off in that direction, leading further and further away from the chaos behind her.

* * *

She reached the end of the alley. The young woman panted with a frown with uncertainty.

Realising she must've gone down the wrong path, the young woman began to turn when she came face to face with the other woman she's been chasing after.

Elizabeth's flashed the young Vampire Slayer a wicked fanged smile. "Du hast mir einen Guten Lauf gegeben, Ingrid. Ich wette, das Blut pumpt nur... Ich wette, es ist heiß. _(You've given me a good run there, Ingrid. I bet the blood's just pumping... I bet it's hot.)_ " She licked her lips in hunger and smiled.

"Ich fürchte, unsere Zeit wird ein Ende haben, da ich dich töten werde, Elisabeth. _(I'm afraid our time will be coming to an end, since I will be killing you, Elizabeth.)_ "

Elizabeth chuckled, "Sie Slayers müssen an Ihren Drohungen arbeiten... Vielleicht ein Wortspiel... _(You Slayer's need to work on your threats… Perhaps a pun…)"_ Her golden eyes fell to the yellow badge which said, 'Jude' in the centre stitched onto Slayers peacoat. She frowned, "Was ist mit dem Stern? _(What's with the star?)_ " She asked with genuine curiosity.

She knew there was something big happening tonight but didn't pay any mind to the reasons for mobs torching of synagogues, vandalisation of homes and storefronts, Elizabeth came to Germany for one reason and one reason only; the Slayer.

The Slayer didn't respond but was clearly fuelled with anger by the question. She made the first move to attack the infamous vampire.

"War es etwas, was ich gesagt habe? _(Was it something I said?)_ " Elizabeth grinned blocking the attacks. She caught the girl's arm and twisted it around her back. The Slayer back kicked Elizabeth into the stomach freeing herself.

The Slayer grabbed Elizabeth by her hair and slammed her head in the brick wall.

Shaking it off, Elizabeth growled and sucker punched the teen into the body then across the face before grabbing her by the front her coat and pinned her against the brick wall.

The Slayer head-butted Elizabeth and ripped away.

The yellow badge tore off of the young Slayer's coat as Elizabeth staggered back, catching her footing.

The Slayer reached into the inside pocket of her coat for a stake. She readied herself to finish the vampire off.

She lunged forward with the stake in hand. Elizabeth caught the Slayer's wrist. The point of the stake was inches from Elizabeth's heart.

Annoyed by how close the Slayer had gotten to dusting her, Elizabeth grew angrier. She cupped her hand around the back of the young woman's head and tugged on her hair tightly, forcing the Slayer to expose her neck.

With her other hand still clenched around the Slayer's wrist holding the stake, Elizabeth twisted the wrist with a crack. The Slayer cried out in pain and gritted her teeth, trying to think quickly.

Elizabeth lifted her golden eyes to the Slayer's neck and didn't waste a moment. She opened her mouth and violent bit into the young woman's neck.

She slammed the Slayer's back against the brick away, pinning her still as she hungrily drank her blood.

"Du da drüben! Halt! _(You there! Stop!)_ "

A deep screaming voice ordered from behind.

Elizabeth removed her fangs from the dead Slayer's neck and her features shifted back to her human disguise as she turned her head to look back at two SA officers aiming their Luger pistols at the vampire.

"Gibt es ein Problem, Offizier? _(Is there a problem, officer?)_ " Elizabeth batted her lashes sweetly, appearing seductively innocent.

"Was machst du? Wer ist das Mädchen? _(What are you doing? Who is that girl?)"_ An officer asked, unable to make out the face of the dead body still held up against the wall by Elizabeth.

Elizabeth seamlessly slipped into her dumb blonde routine and glanced down at the dead Slayer's face laying on her shoulder and back to the two SA officers and said, "Wer?—Sie? Sie ist nur ein… _(_ _Who?—Her? She's just a..._ _)_ " Elizabeth caught a glimpse of the yellow badge on the ground and the word, 'Jude' written at the centre, "… Jude—Ein sehr, sehr _böser_ Jude. _(... Jew—A very, very bad Jew.)_ " She squinted her eyes, clearly making up an excuse on the spot. _There's no way they're buying this._ She thought.

Since being in Germany last, which was during the Crimean War in late 1855, Elizabeth noticed a shift. For the last few weeks, she's noticed the ostracisation of the Jewish Community. She found it quite foolish but thoroughly entertaining.

She dropped the body and took a step towards the two SA officers dressed in brown uniforms and a red, black, and white swastika armband. Elizabeth looked at them batting her dark lashes watching their expressions twist with an ease of attraction. They lowered their Luger pistols.

One of the officers wore a tugging smile and said, "Du solltest nicht allein sein, Fräulein. Wie wärs, wenn wir dich nach Hause gehen und— _(You shouldn't be out here alone, Miss. How 'bout we walk you home and—)_ " The officer's words were cut off when his head collided against the other officers head with a crack.

Both officers dropped dead to the ground with a thud.

Elizabeth smirked looking Angelus standing behind the dead officers.

"About time you finally caught up." Elizabeth raised her brows.

"It's complete chaos out there," Angelus gestured to the roaring street behind him. His eyes went the body of the dead Slayer and smirked at his mate, "Mission complete?"

Elizabeth stepped over the dead SA officers' bodies and wrapped her hand around Angelus' elbow and shook her head. "She gave me a good run. I'm gonna be feeling that in my hamstrings for a week."

Angelus chuckled and touched her chin with his finger, drawing her attention to his face. He leaned down and gently brushed his mouth against hers, the intoxicating taste of the Slayer's bloodshot tingles straight down his body.

She drew her head back and looked up at him. Elizabeth ran her hand through his short dark hair, that was neatly combed. Her hand moved from his hand to the centre of his chest. She let her hand slip down his multi-coloured tie to the buttons of his black suit coat. Elizabeth lifted her chin and parted her lips.

Falling into the spell of her seduction, Angelus crushed his mouth against hers.

He took a step forward with her in his arms and pinned her against the brick wall next to the Slayer's body.

Her feminine, but lethal blood stained fingers unbuckled his belt and quickly unfastened the front of his trousers. Meanwhile, Angelus pushed open the front of her coat and pushed her dress up her thighs.

Angelus picked her up from the ground and pushed himself into her centre with a groan.

Breaking the kiss, Elizabeth opened her eyes and hugged her arm around his neck, keeping him close as they fucked against the brick wall.

She lifted her bloodstained index finger and slipped it between his lips.

With a smile, Elizabeth watched as Angelus' eyes rolled to the back of his head. She then covered her mouth over his.

 **Later**

Freshly sexed and still aroused for more, Angelus' arm was wrapped around her body, hugging her into his side.

They walked down the alleyway towards the main street.

"Take me back home?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly with her eyes closed feeling dreamy.

Nuzzling his nose against hers, Angelus looked at her and asked, "You don't want to stay? There is fun to be had. I think its another revolution."

Elizabeth opened her eyes, letting Angelus lead her towards the main street of chaos. "I don't think so."

They stepped out from the alleyway and looked around themselves. In the middle of the street was q burning bonfire of books flames. Down the other side of the street, mobs of roaring citizens shoved innocent people from inside and threw them into the street to beat them.

Elizabeth's green eyes followed a group of women running down the street wearing similar yellow badges on their coats.

"On second thought," a small smile crossed Elizabeth's mouth, "whatever is going on looks… neat."

Angelus couldn't have agreed more.

As a lone SA man came running towards Elizabeth and Angelus to catch up with his comrades just up ahead. Elizabeth reached out to him. Her hand clenched around his neck and without a word said, she twisted it to a snap.

She looked down at the man than to Angelus, "I think we should stay." Elizabeth suggested brightly with excitement for the potential carnage she and her lover will reek during this strangely absurd night.

Angelus chuckled, "I figured."

 **Present-Day 2000**

 **Crawford Mansion**

 **Courtyard**

This was the sixth tale Elizabeth has told in the last two and a half hours about the Slayer's she's fought and successfully defeated and still the gruesome stories did not sit well with Faith. It didn't get any easier the longer Elizabeth spoke.

What put Faith off even more so then the actual death a Slayer was that Elizabeth had gotten off on the kill. "You got off on it?" She asked with disgust.

Seemingly thrown by the question, Elizabeth tilted her head to the side and asked, "Are you telling me, you've never gotten the slightest bit... _hungry_ after a good kill?" She waited for Faith to reply. "I find that hard to believe. Wasn't it you that said, slaying always make you just hungry and horny?"

Faith frowned remembering the time she's said those words. "That's true…" she mumbled.

"I know it's true." Elizabeth softly smiled, "A good kill is a good kill. It feels good." _You're gloating,_ Elizabeth reminded herself. Toning down her excitement for the past kill, Elizabeth looked at the Slayer," Makes you feel like you're on top of the world. You know the feeling."

Faith could've sworn she saw a spark in Elizabeth's green eyes as she spoke about the Slayer's. It was clear, during Elizabeth's evil days she took great enjoyment in these deaths. It boggled her mind that this was the same vampire that's saved her on many occasions these last few years. It was so easy to forget the vicious demon she is fully capable of when she was soulless.

"So you were a Nazi?" Faith cocked a high brow.

Elizabeth's face twisted with confusion, "A what?—No," she chuckled at its absurdity, "I wasn't a Nazi. The Slayer just happened to be a Jewish girl in Germany in 1938." She explained with a shrug. "I was after the girl. I don't care if they believe in the Powers That Be or what their nationality is or their race or the language that they speak; a Slayer is a Slayer—Blood is blood. As a vampire, that's what I want—blood… and a good fight."

"What about the rest of it?" Faith referred to the havoc Elizabeth and Angelus had during that night which was now known as, _Kristallnacht_.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I thought it would be a good time. And it was…" she smiled, forgetting herself and the soul she was pretending to have. "Those people… all of them stuck in their own bubble of fear and anger… Starving for—I don't know… I didn't care. I killed a lot of people that night and I didn't discriminate. The chaos was intoxicating. There is nothing better than simple-minded people tearing each other apart. I just made a mess of what they already started."

Faith's frown deepened when she asked, "What happened next?"


	8. Chapter 7

**New York City 1977**

 **Subway Car**

With a thud, the Slayer hit the ground of the subway car. She gritted her teeth and opened her dark eyes to see a boot coming down at her face. She rolled away in time and jumped back up to her feet.

She whirled around standing face to face with Spike. Gone was wavy brown hair, it was now dyed platinum blonde and spiked. He wore a cut off fitted black shirt with large safety pins all over it.

He lunged to attack her when the car bucked and shifted on the tracks.

Spike's arm was caught and pinned behind his back. The Slayer grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed his face into the window, shattering it.

Spike stuck his head out with a wild howl.

He pulled himself back into the subway car and continued to fight the Slayer. She took a step to the side just as he tried to kick her.

The Slayer reached into her long black leather duster for a thin stake. Spike broke her grip and shoved her away from him, facing the stake out of her hand.

Thinking quickly, the Slayer breaks off one of the floor-to-ceiling metal support poles. She spins around 360 degrees and hits Spike in the head with the pole.

Spike staggered back then fell onto his back when the subway unexpectedly slowed down to a stop.

 **Subway Platform**

Standing on the platform of the subway, Elizabeth and Angelus watched the double doors slide open.

The vampire couple were dressed for a night on the town. Elizabeth dressed in a tight sequenced Halston dress, her blonde hair flowed in tight curls over her shoulders and down her back. Angelus, standing at her side wore a black suit with a blood red disco collar outside the lapel and a golden chain around his neck.

They waited patiently for some people to exit the subway car.

Angelus placed his hand over hers, which was wrapped around his elbow and entered the subway.

He led them to the back of the subway car away from the crowd of people to have a bit of privacy.

He held the metal support pole and rocked as the subway left the stop.

Elizabeth circled her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. "I wanna go dancing."

Angelus lowered his gaze to her and pushed back her long curled hair from her shoulder. "Okay," he said, unable to deny her anything. "Where do you wanna go? _Studio 54_ or _the Odyssey_?"

She toyed the buttons of Angelus' red disco shirt. To entice him further, Elizabeth tilted her face closer to his. He growled with a smirk which made Elizabeth grin.

Brushing her mouth against his, in a soft kiss, "Mmm…" she hummed, " _Studio 54._ "

Angelus opened his eyes looking at her. His heart would've stopped if he were alive. Every now and then, he needed to remind himself that this was his mate. For the rest of their eternal lives, they'd be together.

Elizabeth smiled and opened her eyes to him. She shifted to the tips of her toes to kiss him again when a familiar face caught her eye.

Pulling away from her mate, Elizabeth narrowed her eyes to the next subway car to see Drusilla.

Drusilla spinning round and round with her eyes closed and her arms opened wide.

"Dru?" Elizabeth frowned.

Angelus looked back over his shoulder with a frown. "I didn't know they were in town."

"Me either… Angel, something's wrong." Elizabeth noticed there was someone else in the subway car with Drusilla. It was an older man holding a cross against her pale skin, burning her.

"C'mon," he said and opened the back door of the subway car.

Angelus jumped over the gap and held out his hand to Elizabeth to take.

Elizabeth took his hand and stood close against him as he opened the next door of the subway car.

Entering inside, the older man's eyes grew huge. "Oh God," the Watcher held out the cross to the vampires.

Having none of it, Angelus threw a powerful back fist across the man's face, sending him flying off of his feet.

Elizabeth immediately went to Drusilla, catching her by her arms. Drusilla clung to Elizabeth, shaking with genuine horror.

With a rising anger, Elizabeth examined the cross burned to Drusilla's skin.

"Dru, where's Spike?"

"Mother Angel…" Drusilla opened her wet eyes, "… I hear a whispering voice…" she looked at the imaginary person beside her, "… but you're not my Mummy are you? Shh," she held her index finger to her lips, "Mother Angel will hear you."

"Dru, look at me," Elizabeth gently instructed. "Look at me, Dove," with a motherly touch, Elizabeth tucked a piece dark hair behind Drusilla's ear. "Tell me what happened."

Drusilla slowly looked at her Sire, "He wanted her…"

"Wanted who?" Elizabeth asked with an abundance of patience. She combed her fingers tenderly through Drusilla's straight black hair. "He wanted who?"

"… The Slayer," she whispered and began to giggle.

Angelus frowned at Elizabeth then looked to the old man, who was beginning to wake up with a groan.

A loud bang from another subway car drew Elizabeth's attention. She looked back to see a platinum hair and a black afro fighting in the distance.

"Wait here," Elizabeth instructed as she stood, heading towards the fight.

Drusilla smiled clapping her hands with glee and eyed the old man. "Daddy will punish you when he's good and ready."

The Watcher looked at the insane vampire horrified. Angelus' towering frame cast a shadow over him. The Watcher knew his life will be coming to an end in a brutal fashion.

* * *

Stepping over the subway car, Elizabeth threw open of the sliding door with annoyance.

The Slayer jabbed the pole into Spike's face and followed up with strikes into his body.

Spike tumbled back, landing at Elizabeth's feet. He struggled to get back to his feet.

Elizabeth grabbed him by his shoulder and threw him back down. "Stay down." She angrily ordered.

Not willing to be ordered around by his Grand-Sire, Spike got back to his feet and started towards Elizabeth when she whirled around and punched Spike across his face, knocking him out.

The Slayer glared at the infamous vampire, instantly recognising the blonde. "Good. I'd rather be fightin' you, Liz." She twirled the pole in her hand.

"It's Buffy." Elizabeth smirked, "Give me your best." She crossed her arms over her chest confident in herself.

Nikki jabbed the end of the pole at Elizabeth's head with supernatural speed. Elizabeth avoided each jab and coolly knocked the pole from the Slayer's hands.

Elizabeth caught Nikki's fists they spin each other around, trying to break free. Elizabeth kicked into Nikki's side the heel of her stiletto shoe.

The Slayer double her fits and hits Elizabeth with all of her strength. Elizabeth staggered back but did not fall. She caught her footing at the subway rocked.

She lunged after the Slayer taking her down.

They violently fight on the ground ignoring the flickering lights.

Nikki landed on top, pinning Elizabeth down. She punched the vampire unleashing her anger for Elizabeth's terrorism for the past two months.

Every night, Nikki went out and searched for the vampire and every night, she failed. Nikki had become obsessed with the notorious blonde vampire.

She did not expect to be jumped by the punk vampire, Elizabeth called, Spike. It was clear to her that Spike didn't have a clue that she was the Slayer when he attacked her.

Nikki didn't recognise Spike from the images in the Watcher's diaries her Watcher had shown her. She vaguely recognised the insane vampire but it was Elizabeth and Angelus she wanted.

The subway lights went out again.

Only the sounds of the subway whooshing in the tunnel and steal of the rails.

When they came back on, Elizabeth was now on top of Nikki, pinning her down.

Elizabeth clenched her hand around Nikki's throat. "This is where you get off, Nikki." Elizabeth grabbed the Slayer's neck and brutally twisted it.

The Slayer laid dead on the subway car floor.

Elizabeth got to her feet and looked back at Spike. He wiped away the blood from his nose and went over to the Slayer stealing the black leather duster from her body.

Elizabeth's frown deepened and she filled with annoyance. "Really? All this was for a coat?"

Spike got to his feet and put that coat on with a smug grin. "Looks good, eh?"

"You're a moron." She rolled her eyes exiting the subway car to go back to Angelus, who had slaughtered the Watcher.

"What?" Spike called out. "I almost had her." He caught up to his Grand-Sire. "I was right there, fighting the fight…"

With another eye roll, Elizabeth looked at him, "Actually, you were sleeping the sleep of the knocked unconscious."

"Only because _you_ punched me."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Yeah, Spike, you were reckless and you almost got yourself killed and Drusilla killed."

"But we're already dead." He smugly smiled knowing he was pressing his Grand-Sire's patience by the way she pursed her lips together.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth mustered every ounce of patience she had left, "Fine. _Deader_ … If I didn't come in here to rescue you…" she cut herself off with a scoff.

All she wanted was to be with her mate and go dancing. Fighting the Slayer she's been taunting for months was not on her list of 'things to do on this day'. She wasn't finished with her games; Elizabeth had killed the Slayer's Civil Rights activist lover and left him in pieces in her bathtub, now all of her efforts were wasted because of Spike's stupidity.

"You're such an idiot—And my God, what colour is your hair?" She stared at Spike's bright platinum coloured hair, "Radioactive?"

Spike hung back with a frown, "Hey!"

Elizabeth continued towards the next subway car leaving Spike behind.

"I look like the Big Bad, bitch," Spike mumbled to himself as he followed Elizabeth.

As they neared Angelus and Drusilla on the other side of the subway car, Elizabeth noticed a small boy hiding in the corner.

She went over to the child, replacing her annoyed frown with a kind smile. "Hi there. What's your name?"

"My Mommy says, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." The four-year-old said in a small voice.

"You're a good boy for listening to your Mommy. My name is Buffy," Elizabeth knew this was Nikki's young son, the resemblance was striking.

The boy eyed Elizabeth for a moment then said, "I'm Robin."

Elizabeth smiled, "Now we're not strangers anymore." She tilted her head slightly to the side, easily giving off sweet and friendly vibes to the child. "I like your name, it's like Robin Hood."

"I like the song," Robin said with a small shrug becoming more comfortable with Elizabeth. "My Mommy sings it a lot."

"Yeah?—What song is that?"

Robin began to dance and sing in a tiny high-pitched squeaky voice:

 _"_ _He rocks in the treetop all day long,_

 _Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song,_

 _All the little birds on Jaybird Street_

 _Love to hear the robin go tweet-tweet-tweet,_

 _Rockin' Robin, (tweet-tweet-tweet)"_

Elizabeth laughed and clapped her hands at the adorable child, "That was very good. You sing just like that little Michael Jackson."

The boy grinned and continued to dance having fun with the friendly woman then turned his dark eyes to the strange man with dark hair and a menacing frown. "Who's that?" He pointed to Angelus.

Elizabeth glanced back over her shoulder to Angelus and replied, "Oh, that's Angel."

"Is Angel mean? He's not smiling."

"Angel's sometimes a grouchy old man," Elizabeth tickled the child's stomach making him giggle.

Elizabeth cupped her hand around her ear and stood up tall from her crouching position. She looked to the subway car she had just come from and said, "I think I heard your name, Robin."

The boy looked back to the other subway car, looking for his mother.

"I think that's your mother. You should go to her. You don't want to worry her."

"Okay!" He jumped to feet and race to the subway car door but looked back at Elizabeth waving his hand, "Bye Buffy! Bye Angel!"

Elizabeth sweetly smiled and said, "See ya later, Rockin' Robin." She tossed the four-year-old a wink and watched as he opened the subway car door to the subway car where his mother laid dead.

Angelus wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder watching the boy make it across the small gap between the subway cars.

"You're just going to leave him?" He asked.

Elizabeth listened to the boy's screaming cry with a light unbeating heart, "Mm-hm."

"No dessert?"

Shaking her head, 'no,' Elizabeth smirked watching the boy cry over his mother's body and yelled for help.

"No, I'm going to leave him. The City will kill him eventually…" Elizabeth tilted her chin upwards to meet Angelus halfway for a brief kiss.

After a moment, Angelus broke the kiss with a frown, "Grouchy old man?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Elizabeth smiled, "Oh, you heard that, huh?"

"I'm younger than you." He teasingly fired back taking her hand.

"Yeah, but I am much more likeable than you." She tossed him a wink.

The two bickered as they stood at the sliding doors waiting for them to the open, never caring of the child balling over his murdered mother or even their Childe and Grand-Childe standing behind them waiting to follow the pair. As always, the two mates were lost in their own world teasingly bickering.

 **Present-Day 2000**

 **Crawford Mansion**

 **Courtyard**

"What happened to the kid?" Faith asked, disturbed by the story.

Elizabeth shrugged and watered the flowers she had just finished pruning. "I don't know."

"Man," Faith shook her head, "you weren't even looking for the Slayer that night… It was all just a coincidence."

"It would've happened eventually," Elizabeth brushed the excess dirt from her hands and faced the brunette Slayer. "I would've tracked her down or vice-versa. We were obsessed with each other. Nikki and I would've fought a very similar fight. And I would've won."

Faith felt her anger rise of how matter-of-fact Elizabeth sounded.

"It doesn't matter how prepared you are or how cunning and resourceful you are or how many stories I tell you that you can analyse… It only takes one of us, Faith. Just one."

Elizabeth crossed the short distance over to her and sat across from the Slayer on the opposite marble bench. "Every day you wake up with the same question that you ask yourself over and over again: Is today the day I die?" She looked Faith in the eyes, "It's a warrior's question because eventually, you will."

Pissed off, Faith unexpectedly launched a strong right hook across Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth looked at the Slayer with her highbrow raised.

Faith moved to throw another punch, but this time, Elizabeth saw it coming. She caught the fist in her hand and threw her own back fist across the Slayer's face.

Shoving her away, Faith leapt off of the marble bench for leverage and kicked the notorious vampire in the stomach.

Catching herself on the borderline of where the darkness met the sunlight, Elizabeth smiled and stepped towards the Slayer.

Like a dance they've danced a hundred times, they exchanged powerful blows blocking each one. Elizabeth ducked under Faith's kick and jabbed her fist into the Slayer's side.

Faith regained herself and did not relent as she continued to attack Elizabeth.

Backing off, Elizabeth caught her breath and smirked, "Every single morning when you wake up, it's one more day you've managed to live. The longer you live, the more that question will weigh on your mind because it's only a matter of time, Faith."

Faith attacked the vampire-hating the truth.

Elizabeth shoved Faith away once more and continued, "You can fight me all you want and you can even convince yourself that I'm wrong, but I'm not. _Death_ is coming for you. And a piece of you _craves_ for that release—that peace."

Lunging at her again, Elizabeth predicted Faith's outburst attack and blocked the spin kick. She dodged Faith's powerful punches and back kicked her out into the dangerous sunlight.

Faith caught her footing and panted out of breath calming down from her fury.

"A part of you is desperate to know what if feels like." Elizabeth stood at the borderline of the darkness and the sunlight. "Where it would lead you? It's a _Slayer's_ curiosity. The only secret you need to know is that you need to _accept_ that every Slayer has a death wish."

Elizabeth picked up the fallen watering can and pieces of a broken planters pot. "The only reason you've lasted so long is because you have ties to the world. The Watcher. The Scoobies. They tie you here but you're just pushing off the inevitable. Sooner or later, you're gonna want it—beg for it, 'cause that part of you is a little bit in love with it. _Death_ is your gift." She tossed the broken pieces into a small tin garbage, "Here endeth the lesson."

Staring at the vampire, Faith slowly processed the last two hours. "You're wrong."

Pushing her hair back, Elizabeth looked at the brunette Slayer and fixed the belt of her robe, "Sorry if the answer isn't what you wanted to hear."

Annoyed at the truth, Faith stormed out of the courtyard entering back into the mansion and headed to the front door.

Unbothered when the door slamming closed, Elizabeth noticed a dead leaf she missed on a plant. She plucked it and eyed the brown leaf, "Hm."

Elizabeth finished straightening up the courtyard that was left a mess from the fight and found more brown leaves on a stem of a plant.

* * *

 ** _Leave a Review!_**

 ** _Song Used: "Rockin' Robin" by Bobby Day 1958_**

 ** _Referred to "Rockin' Robin" by Michael Jackson 1972_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Days Later**

 **Crawford Mansion**

 **Back Sitting Room**

In the back sitting room, Elizabeth had finally gotten Angelus to cave in and get someone to hook up a television in the mansion.

For so long he's been anti-technology, it was a big deal when Elizabeth brought home a radio for the first time.

Lounging on the couch with her bare feet resting over Angelus' lap as he sketched in his sketchbook, Elizabeth's eyes were glued to the television as she mindlessly braided Drusilla's hair, who sat on the floor in front of Elizabeth quietly brushing her china doll, Miss Edith's hair.

The longer Elizabeth watched the television show she insisted on watching every week, the more her frown deepened. "Why aren't there any consequences to these decisions?"

"Hm?" Angelus grunted, keeping his eyes firmly on his drawing which was of Elizabeth watching the television.

"Carrie," Elizabeth continued gesturing towards the television, "she wants commitment and she gets mad when Mr Big doesn't _give_ her the commitment then she finally finds a guy who _will_ commit and she's… making these terrible decisions. I mean, clearly, Aidan is the best choice for her." She looked at him for acknowledgement.

"That's why they call it a TV show and not a documentary, love," Angelus said sarcastically without tearing his eyes from the sketchbook.

Elizabeth frowned at him, "Yeah, well, you'd be all pissy if-if we were watching that slasher movie you hate, 'cause you think he murders all willy-nilly." She waved her hand.

Angelus looked up from the drawing for the first time and at Elizabeth, "That's because Michael Myers has _zero_ creativity when he kills. There's no... finesse."

With a triumphant smirk, Elizabeth said, "See?—You can't blame me for being critical—And if you ever pulled the crap Mr Big does, I'd kill you."

Closing the sketchbook, Angelus placed it aside and wrapped his hand around Elizabeth's foot to begin massaging it. "Why do you _insist_ on watching this garbage?"

Elizabeth stared at him baffled and slightly insulted, "Honey, its _Sex and the City_ … I need to know what terrible decision Carrie, Samantha, Miranda, and Charlotte will make next."

"Oh, of course," Angelus rolled his eyes and continued to rub her foot.

"Miss Edith speaks out of turn." Elizabeth and Angelus looked at Drusilla. "She is a bad example and will have no cakes today." Drusilla scolded the Victorian doll.

Elizabeth continued to toy with Drusilla's long black hair into a loose braid.

"Ooo," Drusilla said slightly distressed, "I sometimes think that all my hair will fall out and I'll be bald."

"Why's that, Dru?" Elizabeth asked.

"Say, 'uncle,' oh," Drusilla giggled, "that's right… You killed my uncle." She looked at Elizabeth and giggled into her hand.

With her fingers gently untangling the braid, Elizabeth gave Drusilla a tender smile.

Angelus' ears perked to the sounds of footsteps heading towards the back room. He stood from the couch, "I'll be right back."

Elizabeth didn't pay him any mind. Her focus was on the television show and her fingers were in Drusilla's hair.

Angelus met Spike in the hallway.

"Why are we hiding from the missus?" Spike cocked a high brow.

"We're not, I just wanted to talk to you first before we bothered her. Did you find it?"

With a proud tugging smile, Spike dug his hand into his black dirty jeans pocket.

Angelus watched as the younger vampire took out an object and placed into his hand.

"I found it," Spike said with a growing smirk.

Eyeing the ring carefully, Angelus turned his dark eyes back to Spike then to the right. "Are you sure this is it?"

"Tried it out myself and I'm still standing here, aren't I?"

"Good. Go take a shower. You stink." Angelus turned away from the vampire and headed back into the room leaving Spike behind with a scowl.

"No pat on the back or word of 'thanks'?" Spike called out to his Grand-Sire insulted. "Bloody asshole." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Angelus closed the door behind him, shutting Spike out.

* * *

Looking back over her shoulder just as Angelus placed the ring into his pants pocket she frowned, "What was that all about?"

"Spike..." Angelus began and sat back down on the couch, "I can smell him a mile away."

Elizabeth scrunched her nose with disgust and looked back at the television that was now rolling the show's credits. She sat up on the couch and swung her feet over the couch's edge and announced, "I'm gonna take a bath." Elizabeth stood.

She moved around the couch and bent down to Angelus, "Then we're Bronzing it." She closed the small space between their mouths, kissing him lightly.

"Okay," Angelus agreed, though he had other ideas of how their evening would go. Being surrounded by loud twenty-somethings was not on his 'wish list'.

 **Master Bedroom**

 **Bathroom**

Alone in the luxurious bathroom, Elizabeth laid back in the suds-filled bathtub. Her head rested on the back of the pearl white tube. Her hair was wet and slicked back. A look of pure relaxed enjoyment was etched in her features.

Her ears perked to the soft sounds of shoes shuffling through the bedroom and opening the door of the bathroom.

Without opening her eyes, Elizabeth knew who it was that visited her.

A tugging smile appeared across her mouth as she opened her eyes to Angelus' face closely hovering over hers.

"I've brought you a glass of your favourite… Cabernet Sauvignon mixed with blood." He placed the wine glass into her hand.

"That's my drink," she sat up and took a sip of her favourite drink with a subtle hum. "You spoil me."

Angelus smirked at her satisfaction and took a loofa from a hook. He placed the loofa into the sudsy water and began to wash the unblemished pale skin of her shoulders. He shifted to crouch behind her and buried his nose into her newly washed hair. Her scent was encased in his memory since the first time they've met over two hundred years ago.

"I have something else for you." Angelus began.

Elizabeth looked at him with interest and turned her eyes to the green stone enclosed a golden ring held between his forefinger and thumb. "I can already tell you, I don't have anything that goes with this." She took the ring and examined it.

With a curving smirk, Angelus kissed her neck and said, "It's called, the Gem of Amara." He took the ring from her and then lifted her right hand from under the water. "It's been thought to be only a myth for vampires… like the Holy Grail. In the 10th-century, vampires combed the earth in search of this but no one could find it. Many thought the gem didn't exist at all." He placed the ring onto her finger. "Until Spike chiselled it out of a rock."

"This is the 'great thing' he was looking for?"

Angelus looked at her, "Wearing this will make you invincible." He laced his fingers through hers and brought them to his lips. "You can walk in the sunlight and finally get that tan you've always wanted." He gave her a small tugging smile.

"Hand me my robe, please." She requested and she stared at the ring on her finger.

Angelus stood tall reaching for the thin robe hung on a hook on the back of the door.

Elizabeth stood up in the water and stepped out of the bathtub accepting the robe from him. He watched as she covered her wet naked body.

"I want to test it out." She said leading him out of the bathroom, through the master bedroom towards the courtyard.

 **Courtyard**

It was close to sunset but the early evening sun was still bright in the sky.

Angelus stood in the shadows a few steps behind his mate with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He watched as she slowly walked towards the defined line where the darkness met the sunlight.

She eyed the ring around her finger for a moment deciding to put her fate into it.

Taking a deep unneeded breath, Elizabeth took the first step over the barrier. Her eyes widened as she stuck her barefoot first into the sunlight. She wasn't on fire.

She looked up at the bright sun overhead in the clear blue California sky and took another step into the sunlight.

The yellow warm sunlight soaked her pale skin. It was the first time in nearly three hundred years, Elizabeth felt the heat from a sunny spring day.

She visored a hand over her eyes, blinded by the brightness of the sun and turned to face Angelus.

He stood at the barrier, hypnotised by her beauty.

Elizabeth's golden blonde hair shined in the sunlight. Her green eyes glistened with life.

It was no wonder she was called, _Pulchra Creatura_ during the days, long before she became a vampire. There was a breathtaking radiance about her as she basked in the sunlight.

She walked over to him and reached a hand back into the darkness and let him feel the warmth of her skin.

"I need you to be careful with this gift." He tightened his hand that was around hers.

"I'm always careful." She told him pointedly.

"Right," he smirked. Compared to the two of them, Angelus was the 'careful' one and his Buffy was the 'reckless' one.

"I am," she pouted. "I can be _very_ careful." Elizabeth smiled softly.

Angelus lifted his gaze from her smiling heart-shaped lips to her face. "I mean it, Buffy. When you wear this, it can't come off your finger." He cupped her warm cheek, "I need you."

"I need you, too." Her smile faded away understanding the crack of desperation that was beginning to appear in his voice. "It's gonna be fine." She assured him. "Especially with this," she held up her right hand, showing off the ring.

Needing to believe her, Angelus gently tugged on her hand, pulling her back into the darkness. Her mouth crushed against his.

His lips lingered over hers for a moment before intensifying their kiss. Elizabeth cupped the back of his head and deepened the kiss but was unable to keep the growing smile from her mouth.

Elizabeth removed the ring from her finger and slid it onto Angelus' pinky finger. "I wanna see you in the sunlight." She said and pushed him towards the bright yellow light.

If she could breathe, she would've lost her breath. Nothing in the world could've prepared her for seeing Angelus standing in the sunlight. She never knew that his dark brown hair had subtle highlights.

He faced her with a slick smirk.

"My Angel," Elizabeth's smiled widened.

 **Night**

 **The Bronze**

It was particularly hot with a black haze at _the Bronze_ on this night.

Young people on the dance floor danced to the gripping distorted rhythm of the dark music.

Sitting alone on a stool at the bar, a young woman named, Tara, a psychology student at the university stared into her drink when a cool shivering rush shimmed down her spine.

Tara lifted her gaze from her drink with a feeling that she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder spotting a beautiful blonde haired woman leaning against a table across the club looking directly at her.

Tara's breath caught in her throat.

The blonde haired woman pushed herself from the table, Tara felt her heart beat faster in her chest.

Tara quickly looked away from the approaching gorgeous woman then looked back to see she had vanished. Tara knew it was too good to be true. A woman who looked like that never paid any attention to women that looked like Tara.

"Hi,"

Tara's head shot to her left totally blindsided by the sweet breathless voice.

Tara swallowed trying to find her voice. "H-h-hi," she kicked herself for her stutter, which only happened when she was deathly nervous.

"Two martini's," Elizabeth told the bartender, never taking her eyes off of Tara, "dirty with a twist." An easy seductive smile crossed her glossed lips, "I'm Buffy." She held out her hand for Tara to shake.

"T-T-Tara," Tara accepted her and hand. Her eyes shot back up to Elizabeth's face taken back by the coolness of her skin. "You're freezing."

Elizabeth's smile grew wider, "I'm feeling pretty hot now." She said smoothly and sat down on the vacant stool beside Tara, keeping herself close.

A sweet tugging side smile washed over Tara's face. She wanted to pinch herself, she had never spoken to anyone as beautiful and cool as Buffy before.

Shifting herself closer to the college woman, Elizabeth touched Tara's pendant necklace. "This is really pretty." Slyly, Elizabeth let the tips of her fingers touch Tara's soft skin.

"It-it-it means pr-pr-protection." Tara explained.

"Protection from what?"

Tara couldn't keep her eyes off of Elizabeth, she watched the blonde lick her lips. "E-e-evil."

Elizabeth smiled smelling Tara's arousal.

She realized quickly that Tara was shy and very nervous. She also knew that Tara was attracted to her in a serious way. But the real reason Elizabeth was giving the stuttering nervous girl the time of day was that of her connection to the Scoobies. She was Willow's friend from Wicca group and apparently ** _—_** according to Willow, Tara possessed witchy power. But mostly, Elizabeth had ideas on how to hurt the Scoobies without giving herself away because as far as they knew, Elizabeth has never met the young Wiccan.

Moving this along, Elizabeth leaned closer to Tara and whispered into her ear. Tara's eyes grew wide and her heart raced.

Silently, Tara nodded her head and let Elizabeth take her hand.

Elizabeth stood from the stool and pulled Tara along towards the dance floor.

* * *

Shades of purples and reds lit the dance floor. The air smelled like sex and sweat.

 _"_ _The drugs they say make us feel so hallow,_

 _We love in vain narcissistic and so shallow,_

 _The cops and queers to swim you have to swallow,_

 _Hate today, no love for tomorrow,_

 _We're all stars now in the dope show,_

 _We're all stars now in the dope show,"_

Standing in the centre of the crowded dance floor, Elizabeth stood behind Tara; letting the front of her body touch against Tara's back.

Elizabeth ran her hands down Tara's sides to her curvy hips. She buried her nose into her neck sensing Tara's nerves and lust. Elizabeth could feel the rise of her the girl's heat.

Lacing her fingers through Tara's, they held out their arms dancing against each other. Elizabeth kissed up the column of Tara's neck.

 _"_ _There's a lot of pretty, pretty ones,_

 _That want to get you high,_

 _But all the pretty, pretty ones,_

 _Will leave you love and blow your mind,"_

With the help of the seductive rhythm and the cocktail drinks shared with the gorgeous but mysterious blonde, Tara released her inhibitions and let herself feel free and empowered. She closed her eyes and let out a breath when Elizabeth's hands touched her.

Stepping around to face her, Elizabeth pressed Tara's body against her own and smiled a sensual smile.

Unsure what came over her, Tara cupped Elizabeth's face and she leaned forward, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Elizabeth smiled against the girl's mouth and deepened the kiss with her cool tongue.

 _"_ _They love you when you're on all the covers,_

 _When you're not then they love another,"_

Breaking the kiss, Tara held Elizabeth close to her excited for the night to come.

Elizabeth lifted her eyes, looking across the club to Angelus sitting on a chair watching the entire interaction with dangerous desires.

Tossing him a half smile, Elizabeth ran her hands down Tara's back and licked her lips, inviting her lover to join them.

Angelus smirked stood from the chair and crossed the short distance from them. His dark seductive eyes were solely on Elizabeth.

He stepped around her, touching her waist and kissed her neck. Elizabeth turned her head to look at him. Angelus covered her mouth with his own.

Tara watched on with a pang of disappointment but it soon vanished when Elizabeth gave her attention again. She smiled when the blonde leaned forward and intensely kissed her mouth. A tingling sensation shot through Tara's body tasting cinnamon and copper on Elizabeth's tongue.

Angelus ground his growing erection against Elizabeth's bottom. His fingers clenched tighter at her waist, wanting her to feel him.

With a dark smile, Angelus enjoyed this version of Elizabeth's 'game'. Her creativity and enthusiasm never ceased to amaze him.

"It's a little crowded in here," Elizabeth whispered into Tara's ear.

Tara pulled back slightly to look at her, "Don't you want to stay with that guy? I think he really likes you."

Elizabeth looked up from Tara's mouth to her eyes and smiled softly, "Come with me outside."

Slightly nervous, Tara nodded letting Elizabeth take her hand to lead her through the crowd towards the main club entrance.

Angelus watched them with a slick smirk. He flicked his hand to a vampire standing in the shadows.

The vampire stepped up to Angelus and waited for instructions.

"Follow them," Angelus ordered.

The vampire took off after Elizabeth and her prey but kept his distance.

 **Outside the Bronze**

 **Alleyway**

Elizabeth led Tara by her hand past the long line of people outside _the Bronze_ and into the alleyway.

A few men hollered and whistled at the women when Elizabeth drew Tara even closer and kissed her neck.

Leading her behind the corner of the long empty alleyway, Elizabeth immediately pressed Tara's back against the brick wall cupping her cheek and closed the space between their mouths with a fiery kiss.

Timidly, Tara's hands began to touch Elizabeth's hips. Her fingers tingled feeling Elizabeth's cool skin that was exposed from the hem of her shirt.

Elizabeth broke the kiss with a tender smile. "It's okay," she took Tara's hand and placed it over her breast that was partially exposed by the deep-v of her sleeveless black blouse, "you can touch me."

After a moment, Tara swallowed her nerves and tightened her soft grip over Elizabeth's breast and cupped her other hand around the back of Elizabeth's neck, pulling her close, desperate to feel her kiss.

With a smile, Elizabeth kissed her again, this time with more passion.

Her mouth began to trail from Tara's lips, down her jaw, and to her neck.

Tara released a breath, feeling her entire body flare into flames with desire. Her centre was wet and begged to be touched.

She didn't have to wait long, a moan escaped from her lips when Elizabeth touched her crotch outside her pants. Tara's fingers buried into Elizabeth luscious blonde hair, holding her against her neck as she manipulated it with her mouth she never noticed the shift of Elizabeth's beautiful features.

Without warning, Elizabeth's fangs impaled Tara's neck.

Tara's eyes flew open and she gasped in agonising pain as her blood was being sucked violently from her body.

Soon, the alleyway darkened as she faded away.

Elizabeth removed her mouth from Tara's neck and drew her head back to look at the young woman on the verge of her last breath.

Without a word, Elizabeth brushed a piece of Tara's hair from her face and gave her a tender kiss before removing her hands to let Tara fall dead to the ground.

She turned her golden eyes to the vampire standing beside her and shifted back to her human disguise.

The vampire Angelus had sent out to follow Elizabeth rounded the corner and was met with a punch.

* * *

Waiting for this friends to arrive, Riley stood outside the popular nightclub.

Night after night, he and his friends have been hanging around this place. For his friends, it was the main hangout that demons and vampire liked to haunt but for Riley, every night he hoped to see _her_ again. His heart raced at just the mere thought of Buffy.

He searched for her all over the place on the UC Sunnydale campus but nothing. She wasn't in any of the dorm halls. He checked the register's office for her file. Riley was shocked to discover that no one by the name of Buffy attended the university.

Normally, major red flags would appear and he'd hear a ringing alarm but he was too much infatuation with the gorgeous blonde. Forrest had tried hard to be the voice of reason but Riley would have none of it. He wanted Buffy.

* * *

Riley shook himself from his mind as Forrest and Graham appeared from the parking lot in mid-conversation.

Forrest nodded his head towards Riley and held up a tracking device.

"What's going on?" Riley asked.

"The tracker started freaking out as soon as we pulled into the parking lot," Forrest said.

Graham nodded in agreement, "Whatever's goin' on, there's some major demonic activity nearby."

"So that means we gotta job to do, so you're gonna have to drool over Buffy in a little bit," Forrest said.

Rolling his eyes, Riley knew the mission was much more important than his love life. He agreed and took out his own tracking device that immediately started beeping.

"Alleyway," Riley said looking up from the device to the ominous alleyway.

The three military special unit men walked towards the dim lit alleyway.

They took out their handgun tasers ready for anything that could appear in the night.

The sounds of fighting around the corner turned the men's attention.

Jumping into action, the men raced down the alleyway heading towards the sounds of scuffling.

* * *

Rounding the corner, Riley couldn't believe his eyes. His Buffy was being attacked by a snarling vampire.

Beside them looked to be another girl, she appeared to be dead, probably from the vampire's hand, Riley figured.

The vampire pinned Elizabeth against the brick wall, holding her wrists to her sides. He opened his fanged mouth and lowered his head to bite her neck.

Rage fired in Riley's chest. He immediately jumped into action and tackled the vampire to the ground.

Forrest and Graham went to aid the commanding officer by tased the vampire until it fell to the ground weakened.

Elizabeth sat against the wall holding her knees to her chest with a look of shock and terror on her face.

Her eyes grew wide when the vampire stopped fighting because it was unconscious.

"Wha-what is that?" Elizabeth asked.

Riley looked up from the vampire and panicked, "Buffy, are you okay?" He moved to her and held his hands around her arms helping her stand.

"I'm-I'm fine…" Elizabeth removed her hand from his finding her legs again. She looked down at Tara dead on the ground. "Oh god, Tara!" Riley held his hands around her shoulders. "W-w-we were just leaving when this guy with a strange face _attacked_ us! Oh god, is she dead?" Elizabeth panicked.

Riley looked down at Forrest. With a grim face, Forrest silently nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy."

Dazed, Elizabeth stepped away from Riley and started backing toward the alleyway corner. "I… I need to call someone."

Riley agreed, "We can help you."

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded, "just give me a minute."

"I should be with you." Riley insisted.

"No, I'll be okay." She said then paused to look at him. "Thank you. I-I'll only be a minute."

Riley frowned with disappointment. He was so close to winning her over but every time he reached out to her, she pulled away.

"You're just gonna let her go?" Forrest asked, stepping up beside Riley.

"She doesn't want to be crowded."

Rolling his eyes, Forrest looked at his best friend, "You're an idiot. She says she doesn't want it but she _does._ "

Riley raised his brows, "That logic seems problematic."

"Did you not see those come-hither eyes of hers or are you that blind?" Forrest asked.

"Guys…" Graham said looking down at the beeping tracker in his hand.

Ignoring Graham, Riley looked at Forrest and argued, "If I push myself onto her. She'll _definitely_ pull away. This is a slow and steady kind of thing. I want her but I want it to last—not a one night stand."

"Guys…"

"At this rate, you're not even getting a one night stand, 'cause you're being a chicken-shit," Forrest said.

Riley shook his head, "I'm not being a… chicken-shit. I'm just not playing desperate. Just call the Corner, Forrest."

" _Guys!_ " The normally quiet, Graham raised his voice gaining his friend's attention.

The two arguing friends looked back at Graham with heavy frowns.

"Something's not right…" Graham said stepping towards Riley and Forrest holding the tracker. "It's beeping but…"

"But what?"

Graham looked up from the tracker to Riley, "Whatever demon is out there, it's heading in Buffy's direction. It could be another HST."

"Call this vamp in," Riley ordered Forrest. He looked at Graham and said, "Let's move."

 **Restfield Cemetery**

Taking the usual route of her sweep through the cemetery, Faith counted the minutes until she was finished with patrol, so she could meet up with Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Oz, and perhaps Buffy at _the Bronze_ at least that was the plan _._

Releasing a deep breath and twirling the stake in her hand, Faith paused hearing a noise from the main entrance gate.

With a frown, Faith stepped out of sight and hid behind a tree trunk.

She sneaked her gaze around to see a familiar face being revealed under the moonlight.

Faith's brows pinched together; it was just Elizabeth.

 _She looks nice. Where has she been?_ Faith wondered and decided to follow the vampire.

 **Crawford Mansion**

 **Courtyard**

Faith followed the vampire to the mansion.

Sneaking through the courtyard, Faith stood in the darkness looking through the thick glass door into the main room of the mansion.

Her eyes widen with disbelief seeing Elizabeth in Angelus' arms, passionately kissing.

She was unable to look away as the feeling of betrayal sat in her gut.

Elizabeth's fingers were buried in his dark hair and his arms were wrapped tightly around her slim waist.

Finding in herself to finally break away, Faith snuck out from the courtyard and raced back to Giles' apartment to tell the gang her findings.

* * *

The sensual kiss slowed, coming to its natural end.

Elizabeth gently pulled apart from him and lifted her eyes from his mouth to his dark eyes she could drown in.

"You seemed to have liked your meal a little bit extra tonight, my love." Angelus twirled ends of Elizabeth's blonde hair around his finger.

"The more innocent they are… the better they taste." She whispered against his mouth. "And you're one to talk." Her fingers toyed with the buttons of his shirt. "I felt you behind me. I think you liked it too." She smirked.

With a chuckle, Angelus welcomed her tender kiss, "There is something delicious about innocent blood... and watching you dance," he wagged his brows.

Angelus tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and ran his finger down the line of her jaw. His finger slid down the column of her neck, over her collarbone and over the soft skin exposed from the deep-v of her blouse. His hand snuck inside her blouse, cupping her bare breast.

Elizabeth grabbed him by the back of the head. "Angel," she let out an unneeded breath and crushed her mouth against his.

* * *

 ** _Song Used: "The Dope Show" by Marilyn Manson 1998_**

 ** _Leave a Review!_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Next Night**

 **Giles' Apartment**

Stepping down the stairs to the apartment door, Elizabeth stood outside the front door and knocked.

After a minute, she was greeted by Jenny, who wore a serious expression.

With a confused frown, Elizabeth was met by grave expressions all staring at her.

Unbuttoning the front of her coat, Elizabeth entered the apartment and looked around to the grim faces glaring at her, "Hey, enough with the tragedy masks… What's going on?"

Giles pulled out a chair and said, "You'd better have a seat, Buffy."

Doing as told, Elizabeth sat down. "What?—Is somebody hurt?" She asked with concern.

"Not yet. But it's only a matter of time." Faith grumbled under her breath.

Elizabeth looked at the Vampire Slayer and opened her mouth to respond when Giles came forth and said, "We know Angelus is back, Buffy. Faith saw you with him."

Busted, Elizabeth closed her eyes.

Giles continued, "It appears that you've been hiding him. And that you lied to us—"

"—Nobody's here to blame you, Buffy," Willow interjected as the voice of reason. "We all do things we're not proud of—but this is serious. You need help."

"It's-it's not what you think." Elizabeth scrambled.

Faith rolled her eyes unconvinced, "Hope not—Because I _think_ you're making out with a vicious killer—"

"—Hey." Willow scolded her friend. "This isn't about attacking Buffy. Remember—'I' statements only? 'I feel angry'—'I feel worried'…"

"Fine. Here's one." Cordelia began. "I feel worried—about _me!_ "

Xander leaned forward in the chair he sat, "The last time Angelus was around you and him barely laid a hand on Faith and went right for the _friends_."

"What is this?—Demons Anonymous?" Elizabeth asked. "I don't need an intervention here—"

"Don't you?" Giles removed his glasses. "To hide this—to take into your own hands…"

"I know how to handle him." Elizabeth tried to explain. "We have a history—"

"—Yeah, of killing everything in sight," Faith fired back.

Elizabeth felt them gaining up on her and said with defence, "I was going to tell you! But I didn't know how to… I wanted to wait—"

Faith glared at the vampire, "—For what? The next time your boyfriend decides to go psycho and come after us again? He's not like you, Buffy! He doesn't have a soul! Nothing is stopping your boyfriend from killing us!"

"I can control him and he is _not_ my boyfriend! We're not together like that!" Elizabeth let out a frustrated breath.

"But," Elizabeth turned her green eyes to Oz, sitting quietly beside Willow, "you were kissing him."

Releasing an unneeded breath, Elizabeth pushed her hair from her face, looking down at the silver antique Claddagh ring sitting on her ring finger. "We were together for almost a hundred and fifty years." She lifted her gaze to the group. "Can you even comprehend how long that is to be with someone every single day and night?" She waited for a reply but only received silence. "You want me to never see him again and forget our centuries worth of history like _that_." She snapped her fingers. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Faith opened her mouth to interject when Elizabeth continued, "When I'm with him, I feel like I'm whole again. I know I shouldn't… I know he's a demon—and we're on two completely different Evil versus Good sides of the spectrum but… I love him. He is the first and only one I have ever loved. And in his own twisted way… he loves me." She kept her tone even but filled with genuine emotion. "After everything that's happened to me in the last three and a half years… Angel is still the only thing that makes sense to me." She let her mind wander with the thoughts of Angelus. "So yes, when I see Angel, I'll give him a kiss but we're not together like we were—we can't be."

"It's impossible to break the bond of mates," Giles said.

Elizabeth faintly smiles, "Giles, it's me, I'm kinda known for making the impossible—possible. Please, believe me when I tell you, Angel and I are not together anymore and I would _never_ let him lay a finger on you—any of you." She looked at Faith.

Faith tore her eyes from Elizabeth and cracked her knuckles. After a moment standing in silence, Faith looked at Elizabeth and nodded her head, deciding to believe her.

 **Later**

Leaving the apartment after sitting through the Scoobies intervention, Elizabeth had told them, that she needed time alone in order to suss out her next move to get rid of Angelus and once and for all, move on from Angelus.

In actuality, Elizabeth planned on meeting Angelus on Main Street for a dinner date.

She fixed the buttons of her coat as she headed up the stairs with a satisfied smile. It was easy to get the Scoobies to believe her. All she did was told them exactly what they wanted to hear and, of course, it worked.

* * *

Three men dressed in commando gear followed the tracker beeps. They had lost track of the demon the night before but when it came up on the tracker again, this time they were determined to capture the Hostile Sub-Terrestrial (HST).

They silently stood in the darkness following the direction of the demon.

Exchanging a look, the demon was heading to Main Street which was crowded on a Saturday night.

* * *

Nearing the Cinema theatre, Elizabeth quietly walked down the street spotting her mate standing outside the doors with his hands in his coat pockets waiting patiently.

His dark eyes lifted to her and smirked as she came towards him.

Elizabeth noticed the slight shift of his gaze. He was looking directly behind her.

Without a missing a beat, Elizabeth made a hard right turn into the alleyway, knowing her stalkers would follow.

Angelus watched three commandos follow Elizabeth into the alleyway.

Standing for few minutes until the men disappeared into the darkness, Angelus turned away from the alley and crossed the street in search of a meal, leaving Elizabeth to deal with the commandos alone.

 **Alleyway**

Walking into the darkness, the commandos turned on their night vision goggles and readily aimed their taser handguns for the demon.

"Hold your fire," Riley ordered. "Whatever this demon is we're gonna contain the HST."

"Contain this." Elizabeth appeared from the darkness attacking Riley then Forrest with her fists. She back-kicked Graham as he tried to attack her from behind.

Unable to see clearly with the goggles, Riley and the others remove them just as Elizabeth continued her assailing attack on the commandos.

Blindly, Riley fired the taser gun, stunning Elizabeth in her arm.

She growled.

Riley's eyes widened seeing her features shifted to her demonic ones. "Buffy?—You're a… When did this happen?" His mind went to the other night when he and his friends lost track of the demon following Elizabeth. "Oh god, Buffy… I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't save you," Riley told her. "I'm so sorry."

Her golden eyes lowered to his uniform. "What are you?"

"I'm—we're," he gestured to his friends, "all apart of a secret government organisation. It's called, the Initiative. We hunt demons… like you." Riley's heart broke with guilt for his inability to save her. "We try and… make them better."

"Am I a demon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Forrest replied with hesitation.

Riley shot him a glare and said, "Y-yes—But the Initiative—Professor Walsh can help you."

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side baffled by the thought, "Why would I want the Initiative's or Professor Walsh's help?" She asked then attacked the men.

Still reeling from the loss of the woman Riley's been having crazy feelings for, it took a moment to recover from her back-fist.

"You want me? You're gonna have to fight a little bit harder." Elizabeth said holding her hands at her sides dripping with confidence.

Forrest and Graham rushed her with wild punches, which Elizabeth easily blocked.

Riley took out a metal telescope baton from his pants pocket. He whacked the vampire on the back.

Whirling around, Elizabeth caught the baton in her hand as it came down at her. She clenched her hand around Riley's wrist holding the baton and used it against the soldiers hitting them in the face until they bled out.

Forrest and Graham jumped on Elizabeth's back slowly taking her down.

Their fists landed into her body. Elizabeth felt a jolt of strength and threw the solider's off of her. Riley picked up the handgun on the ground and aimed at the vampire. With a flinch of sorrow, he fired the taser and zapped Elizabeth until she was on her knees.

Mistakingly, Forrest approached her taking her fall to the knees as weakness. Elizabeth grabbed the man by his neck and impaled her fangs deep into his throat. Riley shoved Elizabeth away from his friend, forcing her fangs to rip out from his neck before he could be killed.

Graham zapped the handgun into her body finally taking her down.

"Riley…" Elizabeth fell to the ground unconscious.

Out of breath and limping, Riley went to the fallen vampire and tied a zip-tie around her wrists. He looked at the few remaining solider's of the patrol team and said, "Call it in. We've captured the HST. Then request a medic." His eyes went back to the blonde vampiress.

Never in his life had he seen any demon so violently beautiful. He felt disgusted with himself, his heart ached for the loss of her life.

* * *

 ** _Leave a Review!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**East London, England 1710**

 **Denton House**

A quartet of eloquent violin strings slowly strummed down, filling the room with romance which was accompanied by a low cello, giving the orchestra a gothic undertone.

A line of females stood on the side of the dance floor and the males on the opposite side. They stepped forward meeting one another in the middle, raising their right hands and touched them together. The couples slowly moved around in a small circle keeping rhythm with the sombre music.

In the centre of the long row of dancers, Elizabeth kept her eyes away from her partner but felt his intense stare, watching her every move. She turned in the opposite direction now raising her left hand and moved around him.

Elizabeth turned and felt his warm breath on her bare shoulder sending an unpleasant shiver down her spine. Her eyes squeezed closed praying silently for the song to be over and she could escape.

She felt another gaze on her.

Elizabeth lifted her eyes to a middle-aged man in his best attire but Elizabeth knew he was a working-class man by the wrinkle in his waistcoat. He appeared vaguely nervous but the look in his blue eyes was serious.

Able to break away from her dance partner, Elizabeth quickly curtsied and left. She weaved through the crowds, trying to break away.

She glanced back over her shoulder noticing the middle-aged man wearing a white wig and a bushy grey moustache under his nose following her.

In a panic, Elizabeth made a turn towards the gardens.

* * *

Thinking herself free, Elizabeth closed her eyes and counted the seconds.

Hoping it was safe to head into the gardens, Elizabeth stepped to make another turn and came face to face with the middle-aged man.

"Miss Summers, I need to speak with you." He said.

"No, thank you." She said, backing away towards the gardens.

The man caught her elbow in his hand and said, "Miss Summers, please, I beg you, it's very urgent. You have to come with me."

Elizabeth's green eyes shot up at him, "No. How do you know my name? I've never met you before."

He swallowed and decided to ignore her question and continued, "Never mind that… please, Miss Summers, it's about your destiny."

Sadly, Elizabeth looked at the man with a look wise beyond her years and said, "I don't have a destiny. Kindly, remove your hand from my arm, sir."

With brief hesitation, the man removed his hand, "Forgive me." He away from the blonde as he reached into the inside pocket of his waistcoat.

When he looked up again, Elizabeth was gone.

The man looked around himself and spotted a blonde haired woman walking into the crowds again. He followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth hid outside the of the mansion estate in the gardens.

She peeked inside to see the man walking into the ballroom undoubtedly in search of her.

Closing her eyes and releasing a breath desperate to breathe again, Elizabeth pushed herself from the wall and walked down the steps and into the tall gardens.

She headed towards a marble bench just outside a pond—

 **The Initiative**

 **Underground Laboratory**

 **Cell #214**

—Waking with a jolt from her unconscious state, Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose as she opened her eyes, blinded by the bright fluorescent lights overhead.

Her mouth felt dry, her lips felt chapped, and her head felt like it had been rammed into a brick wall repeatedly.

Through her blurred stinging vision, Elizabeth tried to shake the 'hungover' feeling rattling her body.

"Ow," she muttered and opened her eyes wider.

Looking around herself, Elizabeth realised that she was trapped in a futuristic, plain white cell. Instead of bars keeping her in the cell, it was a plexiglass window trapping her.

She had become increasingly aware that she was not alone by the thirty curious eyes watching her every move outside the plexiglass window.

The strangers wore white lab coats and they all vigorously wrote on their clipboards.

She had a sinking feeling when she felt the fingers home to the Claddagh ring and the Gem of Amara were missing. _Angel is gonna kill me._ Right then, Elizabeth noticed a small metal rolling table outside the cell where her rings were being examined by a scientist.

A woman with short dirty blonde hair and a permanent frown stepped between the group to the front facing Elizabeth.

The woman looked at Elizabeth up and down for a moment and whispered something to her colleague beside her.

Elizabeth turned her eyes away from the woman noticing Riley standing in the background with a few of his military men, including his two friends, Graham and a bandaged Forrest.

Riley was still dressed in his military attire. His arms were folded across his chest and look of heartbreak were etched in his handsome features.

"We are surprised that you're up already." The woman's harsh, crackling voice came through from the intercom.

Elizabeth shifted her gaze to the woman but she did not respond.

"At the magnitude of the taser blasts you've endured and the chemicals injected into your body… It's typical for a vampire or demon at your height and weight to be unconscious for at least four days."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose with a wicked headache.

"Do you know where you are?" The woman asked.

"Third Circle of Hell?" Elizabeth said sharply and rose to her feet. She moved around the cell to stretch her stiff limbs.

The woman smirked, "Other demons have called this place 'Hell,'" she appeared proud of that reputation. "State your first and your last name."

Moving around the cell, Elizabeth took in her surroundings and determined that she was underground in the main lair of the secret government agency that she and the Scoobies have been searching for.

She noticed a bag of blood on the ground. _Don't eat it. It's probably laced with loads of yummy chemicals._

Stepping over the bag of blood, Elizabeth went back to the metal chair bolted down in the centre of the chair. She placed her hand over the back of it and looked at the woman standing at the speaker. "You're the one with the fancy lab coat, doesn't that mean that you have all of the answers, Madam Scientist?"

The woman smirked at the cheeky comment. It's been a long while since they've captured a demon with a sharp wit. "Are you refusing to answer my questions?"

"You're not asking the right questions." Elizabeth smiled, "Tell me _your_ name first."

"I don't bargain with demons." The woman said without hesitancy.

With a disappointed shrug, Elizabeth released an unneeded breath, "Pity, because the better bargainer you are… the more answers you'll get. And you know…" she moved around the chair and sat down stretching her arms high over her head, "… I'm no longer feeling chatty."

"This is not a game, _Vampire_." The woman glared.

Unintimidated, Elizabeth crossed her leg of her knee and chuckled, "Sure it is."

"If you think I'm afraid of you, you are _wrong,_ Demon _._ " The scientist glared.

Riley shifted where he stood unsure what to make about this side of his Buffy. There was a darkness to her that he's never seen before. In his bones, he felt that she possessed an untouchable power.

"Riley," Riley lifted his eyes to her when she said his name in that soft breathless way he yearned to hear over and over again. His eyes felt heavy. He hadn't slept a wink since taking Elizabeth in. He was stricken with guilt and heartbreak for her demise. "Was it really necessary to bring me here?"

"You're not hu…" he was unable to say, 'human'. "It's my duty to take you into custody."

"That's very Nobel of you—God Bless America because there are men like you in this country knocking out _innocent_ women and kidnaping them."

Riley moved around a group of people in his way to the woman standing outside the plexiglass trying to understand the exchange.

"She wasn't like this before." Riley pleaded with the woman in charge. Meanwhile, Elizabeth stood from the chair and walked around while Riley tried to defend his love. "I swear, when we met she was just a _normal_ twenty-three-year-old woman—"

"—Tsk, tsk, Riley," Elizabeth interrupted, "it's never polite to reveal a woman's age."

"Is that your age?" The woman asked. "Are you twenty-three years old? When were turned into a vampire?—Days ago? Weeks? Months?"

Elizabeth looked back at the woman over her shoulder and said, "Centuries."

Both, the woman, Riley, and the scientists surrounding them failed to hide their surprise.

The initiative has never dealt with a demon as old as Elizabeth before. The curiosity that was in the room was suffocating.

"Professor Walsh, you're still not asking the right questions."

"How do you know my name?" Professor Walsh asked taken back by the vampire's insightful knowledge.

Elizabeth lowered her gaze to the name tag on the Professor's lab coat. "And this is the crack team that captured me?—I am _deeply_ ashamed." She rolled her eyes.

"What's your name?" Professor Walsh asked again.

"I'm Buffy," Elizabeth replied with a girlish innocence.

"Your _real_ name?" Professor Walsh specified.

Staring at the middle-aged woman, Elizabeth knew her silence was getting to the Professor. She was not used to fighting this hard for answers. Most demons _loved_ to talk about themselves without reservation, unlike Elizabeth, she enjoyed the game too much.

"Elizabeth." She finally answered. "Ask around. Look it up. I'm very popular." Elizabeth smiled with a chuckle as Professor Walsh whispered something to the lab-coated man beside her. After a moment, the man turned around to address another group of people.

Elizabeth couldn't hear what was being said, but she figured Professor Walsh was ordering everyone to look up as much information on Elizabeth as possible and quickly.

With total ease, Elizabeth sat back down on the chair and waited patiently as the room scrambled to gather anything and everything they could on the blonde vampire.

 **Giles' Apartment**

He's read the _Watcher's Diary's_ a hundred times now until he opened a blue book. It was not as thick as the other diary's but the information, Giles was reading floored him.

It was the diary from a Watcher named, Merrick Jamison-Smythe. He was a Watcher during the early 17th Century until his untimely death. Not much was said about Merrick, except whispers about his rumoured failure. It was a rumour that was never proven certain.

Giles was about to address the room with this unearthed findings when a pounding fist hit against the door.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Giles looked up from the books spread across the desk. He glanced over to Faith and the other Scoobies sitting around the living room then stood from the chair.

With an uneasy feeling, Faith beat Giles to the door. She reached over on a small table nearest to the door for a loaded crossbow, arming herself.

She opened the door.

Standing on the opposite side of the door was a visitor she did not expect.

"What the hell do you want?" Faith aimed the crossbow at Angelus' heart.

"I need your help," Angelus admitted with a serious voice.

Faith suddenly began to laugh with disbelief. "I mean, coming from you… can you blame me for _not_ believing you?"

"Buffy's missing," he said.

"And the funny keeps on coming." Faith felt the urge to fire the arrow straight into Angelus' heart. She damned the consequences of dusting Angelus, knowing even souled, Elizabeth would be furious.

Giles appeared behind Faith holding a cross. "And why should we believe you?"

"She didn't come home last night," Angelus said.

Faith couldn't help but look surprised, neither could anyone else. They all believed Elizabeth when she told them that she was not with Angelus like that anymore. They were not together as they were.

"I keep an eye on her," Angelus admitted, knowing what Elizabeth had told them to ease their fears. "And she didn't come back when the sun rose."

"It's not out of the ordinary for Buffy to take off and lay low every now and then," Willow said.

Angelus looked at the redhead and shook his head, "I know her and this is unlike Buffy. I know she's been tracking those commando guys."

Jenny released a breath of worry, "What if Buffy was captured?"

"We don't know where the commando's HQ is or what experiments they do on vampires and demons…" Xander stated.

Giles looked at the notorious vampire, "Did Buffy ever talk to you about these commandos?"

Angelus nodded, "She did. She wanted to know if I heard anything about them." He tossed his eyes around the room and said, "I haven't. But she has a theory... She thought she found a way in across town in that old factory. There are a bunch of tunnels that lead to different areas of Sunnydale and she thought one of them led straight to the commandos headquarters."

Faith looked at the Watcher, "Buffy may have gotten a little too close and she was caught."

"We have to get her," Willow said.

Giles nodded, "They could be doing experiments on her. If they knew of her soul…" he worried for the harsh reality of the Josef Mengele style experiments that would be performed on her, "… There is a possibility that she would die."

"And I can't have that," Angelus said with a growl at the thought of his mate hurt.

"You seem awfully concerned for a guy who's been dumped." Faith eyed him sceptically.

Angelus looked at the Slayer with a smirk, "Believe me or not, but I do care about her. We may not be together but our bond is forever. I can feel when she's in pain," he shifted his gaze to Giles, "and I feel it now. Something is happening to her. We need to help her."

"You sound like you're in love." Jenny squinted her eyes at him in curiosity.

"I need her in this world," Angelus admitted never confirming his true feelings aloud.

"We'll help you," Giles said, speaking for the group. "We'll find her then you leave Sunnydale and never return."

Angelus stood straighter challenging the Watcher's confidence. He kept his scowl in place when he uttered a hard, "Fine."

* * *

 ** _Leave a Review!_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hours Later**

 **The Initiative**

 **Underground Laboratory**

 **Cell #214**

"You have a rather extensive resume, Miss Summers." Professor Walsh appeared at the plexiglass holding a rather large file stack.

Examining the cuticles of her nails, Elizabeth sarcastically said, "Ignore the part at the end under 'SKILLS', I said I can kayak. I wrote that when I was still able to get a suntan… I should probably update it."

Unfazed by the vampires humour, Professor Walsh thumbed through the hundreds of pages written about Elizabeth. "You seem to have quite the fanbase, Miss Summers."

"I try to give back to my public as much as I can." Elizabeth fired back with biting sass.

With a look of surprise, Professor Walsh lifted her gaze to Elizabeth and said, "You have many poems, novels, famous art pieces that were all inspired by you. You've also kept yourself fairly occupied through the years: The French Revolution, Crimean War, First World War, Second World War… You've even involved yourself with the Chicago mafia scene during the nineteen-twenties. You've had involvement with the Romanov family murders and you've turned Adolf Hitler into… a vampire?" Professor Walsh looked up from the papers and at Elizabeth with a questioning gaze.

"Okay, _that_ was only a rumour. He was so whiney... still crying about his rejection letter from some art school. Like, get over yourself, Adolf," Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued to inspect her nails.

"Is there anything you haven't done?" The Professor asked.

"Snorkeling," Elizabeth said in earnest.

Professor Walsh let out a chuckle, "And you're a comedian." She continued to read over the files. "Tell me about the Slayers."

"What about them?" Elizabeth laced her fingers together appearing as patient as ever.

"Well, for one… What's a Slayer?"

Disbelief deepened on Elizabeth face taken back by the lack of knowledge this 'all knowing' secret agency seemed to have. "You're kidding me, right?" She waited for the Professor's reply only to realise that the middle-aged woman didn't have a clue. "Are you telling me, professional demon chasers like yourselves don't know what a Vampire Slayer is?"

"Enlighten us, Miss Summers."

With a smile, Elizabeth leaned forward in her chair and said, "Basically, they're like..." a smile grew across her mouth, "cockroaches. You can kill one but then another just pops up again starting the annoying cycle all over."

"Do these Slayers fight demons?"

"They sure do," Elizabeth replied with much enthusiasm. "In every generation, one girl in all the world has the strength and skill to fight the baddies—well, until I kill them."

"What does that mean?"

Elizabeth sat back crossing her leg of her knee and folded her arms. "It means exactly as it sounds. A Slayer doesn't last very long when she crosses paths with me."

With interest, Professor Walsh tiled her head to the side, "You've killed Slayers before?"

"A few." Elizabeth shrugged appearing nonchalant.

Narrowing her gaze on the beautiful blonde, Professor Walsh couldn't help herself when she asked, "Since becoming a vampire, how many lives would you say you've taken since…" she reread the dates on her file, "… 1710?"

"You're asking questions you don't want the answers to."

"I am? How so?" The Professor asked.

Elizabeth stood and stepped to the plexiglass face to face with the Professor. "I've been around for a very long time, Professor. I've killed everything that's ever gotten in my way. And I took pleasure in it—never showing an ounce of mercy. So when you ask me, how many _innocent_ lives I've taken since 1710—almost three hundred years ago, the answer is _a lot_."

The temperature outside the plexiglass had dropped as a thick cloud of fear loomed over the scientists and military agents heads.

Elizabeth lifted her eyes to Professor Walsh and said with a dark glimmer in her green eyes, "Are you afraid of me yet?"

Swallowing her fear, Professor Walsh felt the evil radiating from the vampire behind the glass.

Elizabeth was unlike demon Professor Walsh or anyone at the Initiative have dealt with before. This vampire was old, intellectual, and has a reputation, Professor Walsh had to take time to digest. She had read about Elizabeth during her training, never believing in _Pulchra Creatura_ 's existence. Her story felt too folk tale that it seemed impossible to be the actual truth. But meeting her now and listening to her speak, Professor Walsh couldn't help but feel a mixture of terror and yet, complete fascination.

Demons imprisoned in the cells began to bang their hands, claws, bodies on the plexiglass. All ignored the zapping tasing pain of the glass when touched from the inside.

Professor Walsh broke her gaze from the blonde vampire to the chaos beginning to rise around them.

Elizabeth took a step back and sat down in the chair with a dancing smile across her face.

"What's happening?" Professor Walsh demanded to know.

The scientists around her shrugged.

"Tranquillise them! _Now!_ " The Professor ordered the agents.

The military agents led by Riley raced around the cell block premise to guard and calm down the erratic demons.

Professor Walsh looked at Elizabeth and frowned, "You. You know what's happening."

"Me? I've been right here." Elizabeth played with phoney innocence.

It had become abundantly clear at that moment, Professor Walsh had severely underestimated Elizabeth in every way possible. The only thing keeping her was the electrifying plexiglass.

The look of fear settled in Professor Walsh's blue eyes. It was all falling together and she was beginning to think that keeping Elizabeth as a capture was a terrible idea, one that could doom them all.

It was as if Elizabeth could read the Professor's thoughts because she smiled at the middle-aged woman. It was a smile that would haunt the Professor's dreams for years to come.

 **Abandoned Factory**

There was a certain chill that was centred at the old abandoned factory located in the ruralist part of town.

Keeping their weapons aimed at Angelus' back the entire time, Faith walked beside him gripping the stake tightly in her hand, ready for a good kill.

They stood outside the entrance.

Angelus looked down at the Slayer.

"What are you waiting for?—Open it." Faith ordered.

Easily breaking the padlock keeping intruders out, Angelus opened the fence gate and led the way towards the front metal doors.

He paused where he stood and closed his eyes for a moment.

"What is it?" Giles asked.

"Buffy…" Angelus began, "… I know that perfume anywhere. She was here." He shoved the metal door open, never phased by the bolts keeping the door locked.

* * *

Entering the darkened and damp abandon factory, Giles ordered for the group to stay close.

"I hate this idea," Cordelia whined. "Something terrible is going to happen."

"You're such an opium of optimism." Xander rolled his eyes and continued to follow the group.

Meanwhile, Angelus, Faith, Giles, and Jenny moved towards the back gateway leading to the tunnels that were described.

Giles crouched down noticing a piece of broken glass on the ground. "Looks like there was a fight here."

"How do you know that glass isn't old?" Faith asked.

Examining the glass, Giles frowned, "Looks clean."

Angelus stared into the darkness with an uncharacteristic expression of concern etched his handsome features.

Faith stepped beside him trying to see what he was seeing.

"Do you hear that?" Angelus asked listening closely.

Faith listened hard but failed to hear anything but a leaky pipe. "Hear what?"

Angelus stayed very quiet drawing Faith, Giles, and Jenny with curiosity.

Without warning, Angelus threw out a hard back-fist straight into Faith's face, sending her flying backwards.

Giles raised the crossbow to fire at the vampire, but Angelus caught the weapon and tore it from his hands and tossed it away. He kicked out his leg, ramming his foot into Jenny's stomach, sending her back against the wall.

Faith got back to her feet and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth, "I can't believe how much I'm gonna kill you!" The Slayer crossed the factory when Spike, Drusilla, and a group of Angelus' lackey's surrounded her.

Angelus laughed, "If only you could see your face right now." He easily knocked Willow and Cordelia out cold as he made his way over towards Faith.

Xander jumped off of a table, tackling Angelus to the ground.

Angelus grinned and punched the shaggy-haired man across the face and kicked him off.

* * *

Crawling over to Willow, Oz checked her pulse relieved that she was alive. He pushed her red hair from her face and noticed a pair of velvet black heeled shoes standing at the other side of Willow's head.

Oz slowly lifted his eyes to the vamp-face of Drusilla. "Bad dog, time to go to sleep." She punched her fist straight into Oz's temple, easily knocking him out.

* * *

As vampires attacked the Slayer, Angelus stomped over to her, wanting a piece for himself. He grabbed the vampires in his way by the shoulder and threw them away to deal with the remaining Scoobies left standing.

Faith kicked Spike out the way and glared at Angelus. "I wanted to fight you anyway." She charged Angelus with a mean left hook.

Angelus' head snapped back from the punch. With a low growl, his features shifted into his demonic face.

He grabbed her by the back of the head by her hair and rammed her face into an old rusty metal conveyor belt. "I wasn't planning on hurting you… much. But I'll tell you what," he grinned a fanged smile grabbing her by the back of the head, "I'll torture you for a few unbelievably long hours, and you can tell me if this is the lifestyle for you." Angelus rammed her head on the conveyor belt, denting it.

Faith twisted around regaining her footing and punched Angelus in the chest. "You're gonna be blowing in a cloudy dust when I'm done with you." She head-butted him, freeing herself.

* * *

On the other side of the factory, Spike swung his arm again taking enjoyment from beating the Watcher almost to death.

"We mustn't kill him, love. Remember what Mother Angel said." Drusilla reminded her lover.

Spike's jaw clenched remembering the specific orders given to him by Elizabeth. "Night, night, Rupes." He pounded the Watcher's bloody face into the concrete ground knocking him out cold when an old blue book fell out from the inside pocket of Giles' jacket.

Spike picked up the book with a frown and looked at Drusilla.

* * *

Bending her arm backwards with unrelenting force, Angelus grinned with excitement. It had been so long since he was able to last fight the Slayer.

He punched her in the head to keep her still and tightened his hold onto her arm.

Faith gritted her teeth in pain but did not want to give up.

He leaned in close to her ear and said with a chuckle, "Buffy sends her regards."

In an instant, Faith felt the stinging pain of betrayal. She turned her eyes up to Angelus with disbelief and never saw the final blow that would knock her out cold.

Angelus dropped the unconscious Slayer to the ground and looked at the remaining un-dusted lackey's. "Take them to the Cellar. Chain her to the wall." He looked down at Faith and pushed the dark hair from her face, "Something tells me she's a screamer. " Angelus smirked thinking about all that was to come in the Slayer's near future. He stood tall and headed for the metal door leaving his remaining lackeys to clean up the mess.

"Angel," Spike's voice forced Angelus to turn back to him. "This fell out of the Watcher's pocket." He tossed the book to his Grand-Sire.

Angelus flipped the through the book and spotted Elizabeth's name written several times. "Okay." His brows furrowed over his eyes as he tried to figure out the book and why his mate's name was written inside.

* * *

 ** _Leave a Review!_**


	13. Chapter 12

**The Initiative**

 **Underground Laboratory**

 **Cell #214**

The unrelenting pounding of fists banging on the plexiglass, ignoring the pain fo the electricity had gotten more boisterous bordering onto chaos.

Elizabeth remained as docile as ever, though she found the green faces of horror on the scientists faces an absolute treat. She watched the Initiative run around scattered—everyone trying to find their place to control the demons lashing out in the cells.

"What is happening! How are you doing this!" Professor Walsh demanded and accused the Master Vampire trapped in the cell.

"Why are you blaming me?" She held her hands up in defense. "I'm just sitting here minding my own beeswax." Elizabeth stood from the chair standing face to face with the Professor. "But I'm gonna take a guess and say, that maybe it's because they're _demons_ and commanding something that's naturally anarchist in nature to be submissive isn't working out for you. You're containing agents of chaos against their will—forcing them to follow a set of rules that naturally repulse them." Elizabeth dropped her green eyes up and down over Professor Walsh and smirked, "I think it's you… not me."

"Aren't you apart of that too?—An agent of chaos?"

Elizabeth smirked, "I'm more a 'Q' character. I conduct the chaos… so yeah… sure… I guess you can blame this on me." She shrugged completely at ease with taking the blame.

"You have a strange amount of jokes for someone who's trapped in a cell and never getting out."

"I'm an optimist." Elizabeth shrugged. "What's your endgame here, Professor Walsh? What are you planning to do? For all of the questions, you wanna ask, all of your answers are in that very thick file of yours. There's no need for me."

Pinching her brows together, Professor Walsh frowned, "Strange, normally vampires and demons talk on and on about their usefulness in order to stay alive."

"I'm not exactly alive, am I?" Elizabeth laughed.

Professor Walsh stared hard at the vampire trying to understand this power she seemed to possess. It was something she's never seen before in all of her career.

Suddenly, the sounds of plexiglass shattering hit the ground.

Alarms went off and red lights flashed implying an emergency. Heavy metal doors automatically locked in this Code Red lockdown.

Soldiers jumped into action to battle the escaped demons that were breaking free from their cells at a rapid rate.

"Look around…" Elizabeth gently ordered the Professor.

Professor Walsh watched in horror as her men fell to their deaths from the three-story catwalks.

"It's all beginning to crumble around you… All of that hard work… All that time spent researching and all of that money used and the resources… It's falling apart. And all that you can do is watch."

Demons stormed out from their cells and attacked the soldiers and scientists in their way; many of the demons were not yet chipped so they were free to kill.

The Professor turned her head to Elizabeth and felt her breath hasten with an uneasy feeling.

"It was a mistake to capture me, Professor," Elizabeth said remaining as calm as ever despite the chaotic scene around her. "You wanna know how I've lasted this long?" She asked. "I remained ahead of the curve. I've known what Riley and his frat boy friends were for a while now. I was gonna kill him until realised that he could be useful." She smiled, "So that night when Riley and his friends jumped me and captured me…" She leaned in closer as if she was going to tell the Professor a secret. "I let them," Elizabeth whispered. "I knew they were following me. And they led me right to you—right into the heart of your top secret government facility that—let me tell you, has given the Scoobies a run for their money." Elizabeth chuckled but it did not last.

She continued, "It's all apart of my grand plan; To set 'em up and knock 'em down." Elizabeth tilted her head slightly to the side and flashed her famous half smile. "I'm going to destroy everything you've built."

The Professor stared at Elizabeth, unable to look away. She didn't realise that there was a group of demons standing behind her tearing her men apart.

In a flash, Elizabeth reached out to the back of the metal chair and ripped it free from the bolts holding it down and hurled it at the glass with a supernatural force, shattering the plexiglass.

Professor Walsh's eyes grew large and her breath grew heavy there was nothing to protect from Elizabeth now.

Taking a step over the fragmented glass, Elizabeth kept a stern gaze on the Professor.

To the Professor's amazement, the demons surrounding her parted ways for Elizabeth to approach.

Elizabeth reached over to the metal table and placed the Claddagh ring back on her left-hand ring finger and the Gem of Amara on her right-hand middle finger.

She shifted her attention back over to the Professor.

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth could smell the Professor's fear and hoped that she'd beg for her life. But the probability of that was doubtful, the Professor had too much dignity.

"Professor," Elizabeth's voice was frightfully soft that could easily be mistaken as kind.

Professor Walsh looked around to the demons snarling over her and the other demons tearing the Initiative apart.

"Do you get it now?" Elizabeth asked.

The Professor frightfully stared wide-eyed at the vampire.

In a flash, Elizabeth's hand clenched around Professor Walsh's throat and her beautiful features shifted to her demonic ones. Staring deep into the vampire's golden eyes, Professor Walsh fell into a hypnotic trance.

"I'm the thing monsters have nightmares about," Elizabeth said then yanked the Professor closer, impaling her fangs deep into her neck.

Elizabeth dropped the dead body of Professor Walsh to the ground. She looked over to the group of angry and starving for death demons. She gave him a nod and they went on a killing spree setting the Initiative a-blaze.

Her attention shifted to a vampire and a scaly large demon carrying an unconscious Riley by his arms. "Don't kill my new toy." She ordered and led the remaining group of demons towards the main metal door.

The demons moved ahead of the Master Vampire, creating a path for her walk in as an electrical fire sparked and blood splattered on the walls.

As she moved forward, Elizabeth did not look back to the violent chaos happening behind her. She easily ignored the crumbling building as she walked towards her freedom.

* * *

 ** _Leave a Review!_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Days Later**

 **Crawford Mansion**

 **Wine Cellar**

Never in her life has Faith been in this much pain before. Her entire body was on fire in agony and her head felt like it was punched through a wall.

Faith remembered the knife slicing her skin but everything went black when she was knocked out cold again. It was an endless cycle that lasted for days.

She slowly opened her dark eyes.

In her blurred distorted vision, she wasn't able to make out a single thing in the pitch black cold damp room.

A set of lights turned on suddenly.

Faith squeezed her eyes closed then slowly let herself adjust to the harsh lights.

Her focus sharpened to see Elizabeth sitting in a chair reading a blue book. Her leg hung over her knee. She was dressed in simple elegance with a chiffon dark red sleeveless blouse top, a pair of tight black pants, and a pair of matching dark red heel sandals.

"You're awake." Elizabeth with a breathless voice.

"I'm gonna _fuckin'_ kill you…" Faith cursed weakly as she came to and tried to free herself from the chains strapping her against the wall.

Elizabeth cocked a highbrow and smirked, "You're not exactly in the position to threaten me, Faith-y."

Faith looked at Elizabeth. It had been a long time since Elizabeth has called her, Faith-y.

"Since you're up, why don't you say hello to your friends." Elizabeth gestured for Faith to look around the cellar.

To Faith's horror, Xander, Cordelia, and Jenny were chained to the wall. Their wrists chained behind them. A leather collar was tight around their necks. Attached to the collar was an old rusty piece of iron with two prongs on either side, threatening their lives with one false move. Sweat dripped down their bloody and bruised faces; terrified and exhausted. They hadn't dared to move or relax in days.

Panting with fear, Faith felt responsible for their situation. She tried harder to free herself from the chains pinching her wrists and ankles to no anvil.

Turning her gaze to the other side of the wine cellar, Faith's bottom lip quivered to see Giles and Willow sitting limply against the wall. Faith could see tracks of dried blood from their necks. She just knew they were dead.

Beside Giles and Willow was Oz. His wrists and ankles were chained in place. An electrical leather and metal collar was buckled tightly around his neck.

Standing over him was Drusilla, she held a black remote that had a single red button. She giggled devilishly as she zapped the poor man. Oz shifted into a werewolf then back to his human form; Drusilla toyed with him endlessly.

A man, Faith did not know was hung by his wrists on a hook stuck in the ceiling above him. Only the tips of his toes touched the ground. His back was thrashed raw and bloody from whip lashes. He went unconscious some time ago from the agonising pain.

Cordelia could not hold her strength. Angelus appeared from the dim shadows and crouched down watching her with biting interest. The prong fork stabbed under her chin and into her jugular notch. Blood squirted from her body, gradually killing her.

Terrified, Faith looked back at the Master Vampire glaring with fury. She needed to think fast. The plan she decided on was to piss off Elizabeth enough to beat her out of the chains. Faith started to laugh at the vampire, "Bitch," Buffy sat back, crossing her arms looking at Faith, "you had to tie me you to beat me. There's a word for people like you, B: Loser."

A curving smile tugged at Elizabeth's mouth, "And yet… you fell for it… _again._ What does that make you?—A moron?"

Faith tried again break herself free without success. "Save your strength, Faith." Elizabeth ominously told her. "You're gonna need it."

Angelus chuckled as he gave his mate a glass of wine mixed with blood taken from Cordelia's dying body. He leaned down and tenderly brushed his mouth against Elizabeth's forehead.

He stepped away and checked on the two surviving Scoobies. Angelus chuckled at their pain when he added a little pressure to the back of their heads. They tried desperately to resist the urge of letting go.

Elizabeth stood from the chair and walked over to Faith with the wine glass in hand. "I told you, everything I do is carefully planned. Every word I said, every move I made…"

"When did you lose your soul?—Or did you even have one?"

"Oh yes, I had a soul. But then I lost it. Apparently, there was a clause—go figure; Perfect happiness." Elizabeth shrugged at Faith's confused look. "That was my reaction too. But whatever… I knew I couldn't just… _give up_ what we had going. All of you trusted me. So I pretended to be tortured and pathetic with humanity and guilt. Then… well… I just did what I do best—I took the plan and turned it on itself. You should've seen Professor Walsh's face as she watched her beloved Initiative crumble to the ground—You're welcome, by the way." Faith's eyes widened realising Elizabeth had done it, she destroyed the commandos, the organisation's leader, and the main secret base.

Elizabeth tilted her head slightly to the side in thought. "All this time you were just a toy, Faith. You've always been a toy— _My_ toy. And I like playing with you. But now our game is coming to an end." She took a sip of the blood mixed wine in her hand and darkly smiled, "Tastes good."

"Fuck you, bitch," Faith said through gritted teeth.

"Hm," Elizabeth punched the wine glass into Faith's face cutting her jaw and cheek with the shattered glass.

With her bloody hand, Elizabeth grabbed the back of Faith's hair and pulled her head to expose her neck. Faith was helpless as she watched Elizabeth vamp-out and impale her fangs into her neck.

The pain of fangs stabbed into her neck was unreal.

Elizabeth bit hard with all of her boiling hatred for the Slayer as she could possibly muster.

Faith felt herself weaken as Elizabeth violently sucked the blood from her body.

Then it all stopped.

Ripping her fangs from Faith's neck, Elizabeth drew her head back and threw a powerful back-back-fist across Faith's face, breaking her nose.

"That curiosity we've talked about is now creeping inside of you. You're beginning to crave to know what its like to finally let go. Soon, Faith, you'll be wishing that you were dead."

Barely able to hold her hanging head up, Faith spat a clot of blood formed in her mouth at Elizabeth.

Unbothered the spitting insult, Elizabeth wiped off the blood and smirked as she turned away to the chair to pick up the book she's been reading found on Giles.

"You know what this is?" Elizabeth asked.

Faith clenched her teeth with pain.

"Of course you don't because we've already established that you're an idiot… So I'll just tell you." Elizabeth crossed the short distance towards Faith and whacked her across the face with the book. "This was found on Giles. It's a Watcher's Diary. _Apparently_ , this guy Merrick was tracking me because—plot twist, it turns out, Faith-y, I was supposed to be called that night I was killed." After a moment, Elizabeth's smirk was replaced with a frown, "Or I _was_ called… I'm still not totally sure of the details."

Through the blood on her face, Faith looked at the vampire in disbelief.

Elizabeth grinned, "I know, right? I couldn't believe it either… I do vaguely remember this old man with a moustache following me... He talked on and on about 'my destiny'." She rolled her eyes. "The night I was called to be the next _Vampire Slayer_ , I was turned into a vampire." She chuckled at its irony. "I wonder if Vlad even knew."

Angelus growled hearing his mate's ex-lover's name.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to Angelus standing behind Riley, holding a cellophane in the weaving whip.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Teaching this boy a lesson." He whacked Riley's severely injured back. "I think I'll take out his eyes next."

Elizabeth closed the book with a slam and hit Faith across her injured blood face.

Standing to her feet, Elizabeth crossed the short distance to Angelus and circled her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his chest to look up at him from under her long lashes. "You still jealous?"

Angelus clenched his jaw angrily.

Eyeing her lover narrowly, Elizabeth wanted to test him. She stepped away from and went over to Riley. With the pads of her fingers, Elizabeth touched his battered and dried bloody face. "Riley," she said his name with a breathless softness, "wake up."

Riley's closed eyes began to move around and he forced himself to open his eyes. Elizabeth's voice felt like a dream. A dream where she was human and in love with him.

Riley opened his eyes and stared at the beautiful blonde in disbelief, "Buffy—"

Angelus unleashed a roaring growl and began to violent attack Riley's raw and battered back with the whip.

Stepping back from Riley, unwilling to save him, Elizabeth watched her mate, touched by his unrelenting jealousy over her.

A set of growls sounded in the corner.

"Oh, finally," Elizabeth turned her attention over to the wall to unchain the newly risen fledgelings; Giles and Willow.

Freeing them from their restraints, Elizabeth smiled with pride as she watched the two newest members of the elite family get to their feet. "Go get something to eat."

Starving, Giles and Willow ran across the cellar to Xander and Jenny, who were struggling against the heretic collar strapped around their necks.

Giles ripped off the leather collar from around Jenny's neck and grabbed her by the back of the head and bit her neck with a violent force.

Willow ran her fingers down Xander's chest in a seductive manner that frightened the sweaty shaggy-haired man. She lifted her blue eyes to him and smiled as her features shifted.

Elizabeth held her hand over her unbeating heart at the sight of Giles and Willow feeding off of their former friends until they were dead. She had planned all along to have the two on her side. Giles has the knowledge and Willow possessed a magical power—and she was the only Scoobie Elizabeth actually liked.

Everything went according to her grand plan.

Turning her attention back to Faith, she tossed her a smile. "What am I going to do with you?" Elizabeth asked watching Faith struggle to keep conscious from the blood loss. "I know."

Faith's eyes opened when she felt her wrists free from the chains as well as her ankles.

She fell to the ground and coughed up blood.

Angelus appeared behind Elizabeth and handed her a wooden stake. Looking up at him, Elizabeth leaned in closer to his mouth.

With an easy smile, Angelus closed the small space between their mouth and kissed her.

The kiss only lasted for a moment, when Elizabeth broke the kiss and tossed the stake to Faith.

Faith looked to the noise of the wooden stake hitting the dirty concrete ground. Weakly, Faith reached for the stake, her only weapon and gripped it tightly.

Patiently, Elizabeth watched Faith get to her wobbly feet.

Using every ounce of strength that she could muster, Faith lunged towards Elizabeth.

Blocking her attack easily, Elizabeth fired a hard snap kick. Faith flew back, hitting the stone wall then fell to the ground.

Not giving up, Faith got back to her feet and went after Elizabeth again.

Elizabeth ducked under the Slayer's swinging arm and left herself open when the sharp point of Faith's stake stabbed into her heart.

Pulling herself away, Elizabeth looked down at the stake shocked.

Faith waited for Elizabeth to burst into dust, only it didn't happen.

Elizabeth lifted her green eyes to the Slayer and the shocked look on her face melted away with a triumphant smile. She pulled out the stake and dropped it to the ground.

In disbelief, Faith watched the stab wound to Elizabeth's heart disappear.

"How?" Faith fell to her knees unable to believe what she had just witnessed.

Elizabeth held up her hand, "It's called, the Gem of Amara." She crouched down in front of Faith with an easy half smile. "It's like the vampy version of the Holy Grail. Basically, whoever wears the ring is invincible. It was thought to be a myth but we were myth-taken." Elizabeth snorted a dorkish laugh.

Angelus winced and shook his head reprovingly.

Feeling his judgment, Elizabeth pouted, "What? I haven't had a good pun in a while."

"Really, Buf?" Angelus asked. "That was a terrible joke."

Rolling her eyes, she muttered under breath, "You're a terrible joke."

"Very mature," he rolled his eyes.

The wine cellar door opened.

Elizabeth and Angelus looked to see Spike enter with his hand's stuff into his dusters pockets.

"What do you want?" Angelus glared at the younger vampire.

"You'll never believe who's in California," Spike smugly smiled. "Better yet… You'll never believe which member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn has been shagging a little good witch."

Angelus rolled his eyes, "Raynor?"

Smugly, Spike smirked and shook his head, "Even better… Belthazor."

Elizabeth froze hearing the demons name. Her slight stooper went unnoticed by either Angelus or Spike. She refocused her attention on Faith. She reached out, taking a hold of Faith's wrist. With a quick twist, Elizabeth snapped the Slayer's wrist. She took Faith's other wrist and snapped it, never bothering to take pleasure in the Slayer's cries of agony.

Elizabeth stood tall and looked at Spike, "Where is he?"

Tilting his head slightly with curiosity, Spike replied, "San Francisco."

Elizabeth looked at her two lackey's standing at the wine cellar door. "Take my new pet off of the hook and put the wolf on a leash." Elizabeth looked at Willow, "He's yours to train—So he better not pee on my carpet. You," Giles looked at his Sire, "find out everything you can about the Brotherhood of the Thorn, we're gonna need a refresher crash course. Honey," Elizabeth looked at her mate, "can you drive?"

She stepped over to him taking his arm to hug. Elizabeth looked up at him with a pout that she knew he could never resist and batted her eyes. "I'm sleepy."

She didn't need to ask him, Angelus knew that he was going to drive on the account that his mate was a terrible driver. He leaned forward and kissed her mouth before asking, "What about the Slayer, my love?"

Having a moments thought, Elizabeth came to a decision and said, "Free Darla and let them fight to the death."

Angelus smirked, pleased with the idea. He walked over to his blood hungry and deformed Sire.

He unchained the deranged vampire and watched her fall to the ground with a heavy thud. It has been decades since she's stood on her two feet again. She was weakened from the longs years worth of torture. She was _starving_ for blood.

Darla looked up at Angelus and vamped-out.

With a smirk, Angelus patted her on the head, "Good dog."

Faith panted horrified as Elizabeth, Angelus, and the others walked out of the wine cellar.

Drusilla giggled and danced her way across the wine cellar and patted Faith on the head similar to how Angelus patted Darla.

"Woof! Woof!" Drusilla hummed with happiness as she twirled around and danced past Elizabeth, following Spike and her new brother and sister.

Elizabeth kicked over the fallen stake towards Faith and said, "One of you will survive…" she flicked off the light and took Angelus' hand, "… or not. Bye." Elizabeth closed the door behind her and locked it tightly behind her.

Sitting in the pitch-black darkness, the sounds of a pipe drip echoed against the walls.

Faith gritted her teeth handicapped by her broken wrists. She needed to figure out a way to survive the starving vampire. Holding her broke wrists against herself, Faith shifted to the stake and struggled to pick it up between her feet.

Her ears flinched to the sounds of shuffling but she struggled to locate where it was coming from. In the wine cellar, the ambient sounds seemed to bounce all over the walls.

She sat still in the deathly silence when a growl screamed the face of Darla's demented face lunged at her from her right side.

* * *

Outside the wine cellar, Elizabeth smiled hearing the sounds of a fight. She looked away from the door to Angelus holding out her long black coat for her to step into.

"If you want to go to San Francisco, we better leave now to beat the traffic," Angelus said, helping her into her coat.

"You're right." Elizabeth agreed and faced him. She held him by the lapels of his coat and shifted to the tips of her toes to kiss him.

Angelus smirked and pushed her long curled hair back over her shoulders. "Buf, the boy you insist on keeping in my home... What do you want to do with him?"

Elizabeth looked at Riley for a moment as she came to a decision. "Put him in Drusilla and Spike's room. I know Drusilla would like to play with him."

Drusilla clapped her hands together in excitement. "Ooo! Mother Angel spoils Dove."

Cupping Drusilla's cheek, Elizabeth tucked a piece of dark hair behind Drusilla's ear, "That's right, anything for you, my dear. Enjoy the new family pet."

"We should go before sunrise," Angelus said. "Clock's ticking." He grew restless.

"Okay, okay, Mister Impatient," Elizabeth licked the pad of her thumb and wiped the blood from the corner of Angelus' mouth and softly smiled.

Angelus smirked taking her hand. He led her into a dungeon hallway heading towards the car parked in a garage-like area.

He pulled her closer into his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Elizabeth laid her head against his chest wearing a content smile.

 **Next Afternoon**

 **San Francisco, California**

 **Penthouse**

Overlooking the San Franciscan Bay, located on the highest level of the penthouse building, a dark-haired handsome looking man wearing expensive designer suit walked out of the elevator.

A heavy frown, stressed from his visit at the manor trying to smooth things over with his lover.

Wanting nothing more than to have a moment to himself before he'd teleport to the Underworld, a beer sounded good—perhaps maybe a glass of Scotch.

* * *

Opening the door an instant feeling of someone else was in the penthouse.

His senses didn't tell him it was Phoebe, but the presence was familiar but carried a threatening weight.

An energy ball appeared in the palm of his hand ready to kill the intruder.

With an abundance of caution, he closed the door behind himself and looked down at the wooden floors, careful not to step on the creaking wooden panel.

* * *

He walked stealthily through the large penthouse, opening every closed door then rounded the corner.

He was unprepared to see his intruder sitting casually in a chair beside the alcohol cart. Her leg crossed over her knee and a glass of red wine in her hand. Her back faced the large window looking out to the city.

The afternoon sunlight created a heavenly glowing halo around her golden long hair.

He almost keeled over in shock. His wide eyes and mouth fallen agape was almost comical.

"Buffy," he was finally able to find his voice. She appeared even more beautiful ever before. All he could do was stare at the beautiful vampire in disbelief.

"Cole Turner," a smile hinted across her heart-shaped lips. "It's been a long time."

"A hundred and fifty years... at least," he said, still reeling from his surprise.

Elizabeth's faint smile widened. She released an unneeded deep breath and asked, "What the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

 **…** **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 ** _Leave a Review!_**


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hi,

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed the story!

I wasn't lying when I said that I would end it on a weird experimental note LOL

For those who don't know, Cole Turner was a main character on _Charmed_ from seasons 1-5 then became a recurring character for the rest of the series. Cole is a badass 1/2 human-demon and later The Source which is the source of all evil (like the First).

I obviously have big ideas for expanding this story but I don't know when! It hasn't been written but I've been plotting out chapters so maybe sooner than we all think LOL...

Anyway, if you have questions about the story or just wanna tell me your thoughts leave a review or DM me! I value all of your thoughts and ideas!

 **Peace and Love,**

 _ **P.S. Leave a review! I value your opinion!**_

 _ **P.S.S. If you have any story ideas and either doesn't know how to write it or just passing along the grand idea, send 'em my way! and maybe something cool will come out of it...**_

 _ **P.S.S.S. Fun Fact: For those wondering,**_ ** _"Sour Girl"_** _ ** ** _is a song by Stone Temple Pilots, 1999_****_

 _ **P.S.S.S.S. I swear I didn't forget about my unfinished stories...!**_


End file.
